Nothing Else Mattered: The Sequel
by maddie-babz1993
Summary: RE-UPLOAD. The continuation of my Girl!Cas Saga, Nothing Else Mattered. Contains single one-shots that take place both during and after the fic's conclusion. Warnings within. Each one-shot will have it's own summary. Dean/Castiel Destiel girl!Cas Sam/Sarah Blake
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello again! So, for some reason that eludes me, decided that my story here was 'inappropriate' or whatever, and they took it down. I was not a happy camper. My sequel here, to _Nothing Else Mattered_, my Girl!Cas fic, was no more explicit than the original. But whatever. It was gone, and now it's back.

ANYWAY. For those of you that have read the original, this here is my 'sequel'. It's a whole bunch of one-shots that take place in my little Supernatural universe. The first two are scenes that I wanted to include in the original, but didn't really fit, and the rest all take place after the ending of _Nothing Else Mattered_.

Fair warning: Like the original, there's lots of swearing. These are the Winchesters. They curse like sailors, you know it, I know it, let us just moooove on, haha. Also, one of the stories (and possible future ones) contains a sex scene. It's similar to the scene for the first story: that is to say, bad. I can't write sex scenes. I'm terrible. But someone requested it, and she was such a huge supporter of the original, I had to have it!

NOW! Originally, I had just posted these in the order I finished them. I don't remember what order that was, hahaha. But, all my one-shots are numbered, depending on when I started them, so those of which were already posted are just going back up, in the order I numbered them. And future one-shots (and there are several in the works, I swear! I've just been super lazy and not motivated to write at all lately) will jsyt be posted whenever I finish them.

So… yeah. Now that my endless blabbering is complete, one with the story!

**MASS DISCLAIMER**: I'm putting this here, so I don't have to put it in a bunch of other places. HEH HEM. I do not own Supernatural. That right belongs to the CW network, and Eric Kripke, it's God and Creator. I am not profiting in any way, shape or form from this fanfiction. I wrote it for fun, and becasue I have no life. Me no own, you no sue! Or delete my story. Thank you.


	2. The Novak's

**Alright, so, this is the first one-shot. The one that started it all, hahaha. It's when Castiel goes to visit Claire and Amelia Novak, when she dissapears from bed towards the end of the orginal story. This is what goes down during that visit**

* * *

Castiel wasn't sure what had possessed him – _her_ (she needed to start thinking of herself in her new gender) – to do this. She hadn't even thought of Claire and Amelia Novak in ages, not since after the Apocalypse. She'd kept tabs on them initially, after she realized Jimmy's soul had moved on when she retook the vessel. She knew that they stayed in Illinois for about 6 months, then mutually decided it was time to move on. That and they feared being attacked again by demons.

The fear of demons is what lead them to move to the Hawaiian Islands. It was sunny, peaceful, quite. Demons were actually less frequent in that part of the world. Something about all the sun. They didn't like it.

Castiel had made the decision on impulse, a habit she'd picked up from Dean. It was the middle of the night in Sioux Falls, and she didn't require sleep anymore, not with her powers restored to that of an Archangel's. She was sitting up in bed, watching her hunter sleep beside her, thinking. She hadn't been thinking about anything in particular. Family, friends, Leviathan, Purgatory, how royally she'd screwed up recently. It was the less-than pleasant thoughts about her recent indiscretions that brought her to Claire and Amelia. And the fact that on top of all the already atrocious things she'd done in the last few weeks, she had gotten Jimmy blown up. By evil, Purgatory monsters.

Then the angel felt guilty. Guilt seemed to be a very prominent emotion in her life recently. And the guilt triggered the impulse decision: she was going to visit the Novak's.

Cas eased off the bed, careful not to disturb Dean. She knew what a light sleeper he was. Glancing down at herself, she supposed a change in clothing would be ideal. Amelia and Claire would certainly be curious if she turned up in Dean's old clothes.

On another impulse decisions, Cas attired herself in a similar outfit to that which she wore when she was possessing Jimmy himself. It was a pair of well-fitted black slacks, a white oxford shirt, a black suit jacket, a blue tie, and a noticeably more feminine tan trench coat. The only noticeable differences were the fit of it all, and the shoes. They were black pumps. Cas idly wondered why human women would want to wear such dreadful contraptions on their feet.

Her new outfit settled upon, Cas breezed to Hawaii, stopping several feet in front of a non-descript door. It was a light blue color, and severed as the entrance to a modest sized townhouse, also painted blue. Just the right size for a woman and her growing daughter. Biting back nervousness she hadn't realized she had, Cas took the 15 or so steps from her arrival point to the front door, and hesitating only for a moment, knocked three times. She heard the sound of movement within, and then the door opened, revealing a much taller Claire Novak.

"Aunt Jessie?" she asked, sounding completely caught off guard. Cas shook her head, suddenly unsure how to explain. Claire helped her out, "… Castiel?" she mumbled. Cas nodded.

"Claire, sweetie, who is it?" Amelia's voice drifted from within. In response, Claire opened the door the rest of the way, revealing Castiel to Amelia for the first time. Her reaction was similar to Claire's.

"Jessie? My god, we thought you were dead." She said, coming to stand next to her daughter. Claire shook her head.

"Not Jessie. Guess again." She told her mother. Amelia looked slowly back at the figure in their doorway.

"Castiel?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Cas responded, really unsure on what to say now.

"He's really gone this time, isn't he?" Amelia asked, and Castiel knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Yes," the angel replied, much quieter, "I know it makes no difference either way, but his soul moved on to Heaven years ago. After the demon incident you both were unfortunately involved in. And a few weeks ago… I lost his body as well. It was entirely my fault, and I have no way to truly atone for what I did, both to Jimmy and to you. But I felt you deserved the truth, and that you deserved to hear it from me." She added. The three of them stood in decidedly awkward silence for almost a full minute, until Claire stepped forward and – _very_ unexpectedly – gave Castiel a hug. For a moment, Cas was shocked into stillness, then she hugged the girl back.

"I'm glad you told us." Claire said, and Cas gave her a small smile. She couldn't help the wave of affection that rolled over her for the girl. The angel had inhabited her for a short time. They knew each other better than most.

"Do you… want to come in?" Amelia asked. Cas blinked several times in shock.

"… Yes, I suppose I can stay for a while." She replied. Claire beamed at her, grabbing the angels hand and dragging her into the living room. Claire perched next to her on the couch, and Amelia took the rocking chair across from them, folding her legs up underneath her, eyes on the angel and her daughter.

"So, why Aunt Jessie?" Claire asked out of the blue.

"Claire!" her mother admonished, but Cas shook her head.

"No, no, it's alright. She had every right to ask any question she wants. As do you. And I will answer them, completely truthfully. I have… learned my lesson when it comes to keeping things from the people who deserve to know. It almost cost me my life, and it did cost me Jimmy. I… hatched a foolish plan, I was at war in Heaven, I thought it was the only way. I went against my friends, my family… my love. And I followed through on my plan. I took the souls of monsters into my vessel, into Jimmy… and they were too strong. They took over, and I nearly died in my escape attempt. Jimmy's body wasn't equipped to contain that evil power, it destroyed him. Next to you, Claire, Jessie is his closet living relative. And I couldn't ask you. I just… couldn't. So that's why I possess Jessie. Because my other choice was you." Castiel replied. It was the most words either woman had ever heard the angel string together.

"I appreciate you not possessing my daughter too, I suppose." Amelia finally said, giving Castiel a very shaky smile. Cas returned it the best she could.

"Is Aunt Jessie in there with you now?" Claire asked. Cas shook her head.

"No. I'm sure you were both aware of Jessie's… condition?" Cas asked, glancing over at Amelia. She nodded.

"We thought she killed herself, and that's why she was missing; because of the depression." She replied softly. Cas nodded.

"She was going to when I came to her. So I gave her a choice; remain in the vessel with me, or find eternal peace in Heaven, surrendering her body over to me completely. She chose eternal rest." Castiel replied. Amelia actually smiled.

"Maybe you really are an angel." She said, and Castiel had to smile in return.

"Of course she's an angel mom, gosh! I would know, right Cas?" Claire said, turning expectantly to the angel. Castiel blanched for a second. No one but her closest friends and family called her Cas. She was touched Claire seemed to like her enough to do so as well.

"Yes, you would. Thank you, Claire." She responded. Claire squeezed her hand in response.

"So… what are you doing now?" Amelia asked. Cas chuckled.

"Honestly? Nothing. After I lost Jimmy, Heaven became under the impression I had gone down with my vessel. No one expected me to be able to get out. So, I technically don't exist. So I've gone… undercover, you could say." Castiel replied.

"Are you traveling with those two guys? The ones who helped Dad?" Claire asked. Cas couldn't contain the grin that graved her lips at the mention of the Winchesters.

"Yes. I worked with them before, and stuck by them through some of the most trying times of both our lives. They… they were the ones I hurt most with my ridiculous plan to take in monster souls. And when I took Jessie, they were the first ones I went to. And they forgave me for all my indiscretions. If I owed them before, I owe them twice as much now. I'll always be with them. Honestly, if you ever needed to contact me, you should do so through them. Sam and Dean Winchester." She added. She wasn't sure if they caught the way she almost caressed Dean's name. Judging by the expression on Amelia's face, she had. Glancing over at Claire, her expression said that she had noticed it as well.

"Which one of them was Dean again?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow at the angel. Castiel actually blushed.

"He was the shorter one, with green eyes and freckles." She almost mumbled. Claire clapped and squealed.

"Oh, he was the cute one! I liked him." She exclaimed, and Amelia laughed.

"Why do I have a feeling you might have influenced that in her?" she asked the angel. Cas blushed an even deeper red.

"I will admit… I have held a deep affection for Dean for a long time." She replied, and both Novak women grinned at her for a moment, but them Amelia looked wary.

"You didn't… initiate anything with him… while you were…?" she asked, seemingly unable to finish her sentence. Cas was confused for a moment, then she realized what Amelia was asking.

"Oh, no! No, no, no. No. Dean… prefers women. He has admitted to being attracted more to me, as opposed to the vessel I am wearing. We never did… anything, while I possessed Jimmy's body. I swear." She said, and Amelia seemed to relax greatly.

"Sorry, I know he wasn't in there more often than he was, but it's a little… strange. To think of him… that way." She admitted. Castiel nodded.

"I know. But I will be honest; we do have a… decidedly physical relationship now. I know Jessie unattached to anyone when I possessed her, and hadn't been for some time. I hope that isn't… strange for you." She replied. Amelia and Claire both shook their heads.

"Aunt Jessie would have _loved_ Dean. She's probably sorry she didn't stick around!" Claire said, and she and Amelia snickered. Castiel was moderately certain she was the same shade as a tomato.

"He is a very desirable specimen." Castiel admitted, and Claire squealed again, hugging the angel.

"You're in love with him. You are _so_ in love with the sexy demon hunter guy!" Claire decided, and Castiel was certain her face was on fire, it was so red.

"For a long time." She admitted, and Claire hugged her again.

"That's adorable. You should bring him the next time you visit." She decided. Cas stared at her.

"You… want to see me again? I assumed…" she started to say, but Claire cut her off.

"Of course we want to see you again. Right mom?" she asked, turning to Amelia. The elder Novak woman smiled at the angel.

"We really do. We appreciate everything you did for Jimmy, and for us, and for being so kind as to tell us what really happened to him. It means a lot." She replied. Castiel broke out into a radiant smile.

"Thank you." She finally managed to choke out, before Claire enveloped her in yet another enormous hug.

Castiel sat with the remaining Novaks for almost an hour, until she realized the nagging itch at the back of her head wasn't an itch at all. She could sense Dean's worry. He'd woken up alone, and had no idea where she was. She hadn't expected to remain so long, but Claire wanted to know everything about the angel, and Cas couldn't help but answer her questions.

Claire noticed Cas stiffen up when the angel realized Dean was having a slight nervous breakdown at her absence.

"That's wrong Cas?" she asked

"Dean just woke up back in South Dakota. He doesn't know where I am, and he's panicking. I should go…" she said, looking over to Amelia. She smiled at the angel.

"Don't even worry about it. It's late. Claire should be heading to bed anyway." She replied. Cas smiled at her.

"Thank you, Amelia. I couldn't have ever hoped you'd be so welcoming and forgiving." She replied, rising and giving the older woman a soft hug.

"Come back soon?" Claire asked, receiving her own hug from the angel.

"I'll come when I can. But I'll call first next time. And if you ever need me, invoke my name in prayer. I'll drop everything and be here in an instant." She replied.

"Bring Dean." Claire added with mock sternness, making Cas laugh.

"I'll drag him by the hair if I must." She replied, giving the Novaks one last smile and a wave, before flying back to Sioux Falls, appearing in Bobby's library. The two brothers were there, talking, Sam trying to comfort Dean, who was dangerously close to a mental breakdown. Cas cleared her throat softly, and put her love out of his misery.

* * *

**Ta-Da! The re-upload begins. I'm only posting this down here this one time. I'm note writing two Authors note per chapter. It's going to take me ten years to get this done. Each fic will have a summary (and warnings, if they apply) at the beginning. So, yeah. Buckle up!**


	3. What's In A Name?

**So, this is the other one-shot that takes place during the actual original story. It's during the lapse of time before Sam, Dean and Cas leave for Louisiana and their haunted painting case. Cas needs credentials. Dean talks before he thinks. They fight. I felt like they needed a good row. Eveyrthing was super happy and hunky-dorey in the original, which I like, and which is the only way I like to write. I don't mind angst, as long as there's a happy ending, but I myself can't really bring myself to write anything to tragic. Anyway, here ya go**

* * *

"Patricia Benatar. One of her FBI badges _has_ to say Patricia Benatar!" Dean insisted loudly.

"Why?" Bobby growled, adding the name to a fake FBI badge nonetheless.

"Pat Benatar? Female rock star? Bobby, you had to do it." Dean replied. Cas shook her head at him. Most of the fake ID's she would be needed on the road with the Winchesters were already made up. She still lacked an addition FBI badge, which Bobby was putting the finishing touches on, and an 'official' ID. Well, several official ID's. All with the same first name, and varying invented last names. Sam and Dean had hundreds. Seeing as she was just starting out, three seemed appropriate.

"Angel needs a first name." Bobby said gruffly.

"Castiel. That is my name, after all." Cas said, but Dean was shaking his head.

"Not a very chick-like name. Maybe if you were still a dude we could pull that shit off. We need to give you a more human name." he replied. Cas shrugged. She didn't particularly care either way. Dean would still call her 'Cas' when it mattered, and that's all she was concerned about.

"Then you come up with something better, and make it fast. I'm sick of making these." Bobby grumped. Cas hid a smile behind her hair, while Dean contemplated names.

"How about Cassandra? Cas can be short for that, easy." He said. Cas's head snapped up from where she'd been looking at the floor, her expression looking positively furious.

"_NO_. Not that name. Any name but that name." she hissed, turning and marching out of the room. Dean looked over at Bobby with confusion.

"The hell was that?" he asked. The older hunter shrugged.

"Your angel, not mine. I'm just going to go with a nice, safe name. Cassidy sound good to you? Too bad, I'm using it anyway. Now go see what's wrong with your woman, boy." Bobby replied, turning all his attention back to the screen and resolutely ignoring Dean. Dean stood there for several seconds, trying to figure out why the hell a name would have pissed of the angel so much. Dean shook his head, and followed her pathway up the stairs, to the door of their room… or what was left of it. It looked like Cas had blown it off the hinges, seeing as it was lying in splinters across the floor, and the angel was sitting in the center of the bed, scowling at the doorway, fuming righteous fury.

"Why would you pick that name?" she spit, stopping Dean in his tracks. He had moved to sit next to her, but now he was thinking better of it.

"Because it starts with C-A-S?" he asked, hoping that was the right answer. Judging by the torrential downpour that had just started outside, as well as the booming crack of thunder that shook the house's foundation, it was a decidedly incorrect answer.

"Of all the female names you could have selected, you picked that one. How could you do that to me?" she demanded, exploding a light bulb near Dean's head. The hunter flinched, narrowly missing being impaled with glass shards, raking through his memories frantically to find out what about a damn name was so upsetting. In his desperate attempts to come up with an answer that wasn't going to get him smited, Sam stomped up the stairs.

"The hell is wrong with the weather!" he demanded. Dean chanced a glance at his little brother, and couldn't hold back a snort at the sight of him. He was drenched to the bone.

"Dude, don't look at me." Dean replied, holding up his hands in surrender. Cas exploded the rest of the light bulbs in the room, throwing it into shadowy darkness.

"Dean, what the fuck did you do to her!" Sam demanded. Dean floundered, looking very lost.

"He wanted to name me 'Cassandra'." Cas spit through her teeth, lightning flashing dangerously close to the Salvage Yard. Sam gave a world-weary sigh.

"Damn it Dean, you can be so tactless sometimes. You _finally_ work up the balls to tell Cas how you feel, and you fuck it up the next day." Sam said, walking into the room to put a hand on Cas's shoulder. She seemingly calmed a bit, since the storm cleared up. But her expression was still furious. And all that fury was directed straight at Dean. He was understandably a little nervous.

"What the fuck did I do?" Dean demanded. His brother shot a rather epic bitchface in his direction, while Cas seemed to crumple, going from righteous fury to positively broken in half a second. She looked like she was going to cry, and it shattered Dean's heart.

"It's worse that you don't even realize." She mumbled, glancing over at Sam, refusing to meet Dean's eye. Dean looked helplessly at his brother. Sam shook his head at him.

"Come on Dean, it's not that hard. Can you think of anyone else named Cassandra you might have met?" he retorted, and on that note, gave Cas's shoulder one last comforting squeeze, and rose from the bed, presumably to go change out of his sopping wet clothes. Dean was still staring at the angel sitting on their bed, running through all the people he'd met (and could remember) from the past few years, desperately searching for a Cassandra. He blanched when he found her, and Cas rounded to look at him finally, picking out her name in his jumbled thoughts, eyes red and puffy from unshed tears.

"Cassie." He mumbled. At her mention, a lone tear escaped from the angel's left eye, and Dean wanted nothing more than to wipe it away, to never be the cause of the angel looking this upset and broken ever again.

"Yes. _Cassie_," Cas slurred her name like a curse, "the first girl Dean Winchester ever _loved_." She added, rubbing furiously at her eyes, trying to wipe away tears that threatened to fall.

"Cas…" Dean tried to say.

"Don't you 'Cas' me! I'm so angry with you right now Dean, you're extremely lucky I dwindle most of my power supply on that storm, because right now, I don't think I could stop myself from smiting you on the spot." The angel snapped, shutting the hunter up real quick.

"Cas… you gotta help me out here. I don't understand." Dean pleaded in a soft voice. Cas sent him another vicious glare for his troubles.

"Of course you don't. You've had hundreds of women in your life. Lisa, Jamie, _Cassie_. There's only been you for me, Dean. What the hell am I supposed to do with myself if you go back to one of them? If you decide this isn't going to work and we fall apart? I have no one, and you have dozens. And hearing her name, you wanting to pass it off to me like I'm just another woman to fade out of your life, Dean, it _hurts_," she said, tears falling earnestly, "why does it hurt so much?" she whispered, drawing her knees up into her chest and sobbing silently. Dean was across the room with his arms around her before he could even form a coherent thought.

"Oh, Cas. You gotta know, you _have to_ understand, they don't mean anything to me. Not anymore. Not since I met you. I only went to Lisa because it was Sam's dying wish. Cassie hasn't crossed my mind in almost 10 years. And Jamie was just a one-night stand after I came back from Hell. You are more important that any of them. And you always will be. I might have loved Cassie, but it was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the way I feel about you. Cas… you're it for me. I don't want anyone else. What would I do if I lost you? If something got you on a hunt, or if you ever went back to Heaven? I'd be lost. And screwed." Dean babbled, surprised at the number of feelings and words that had just come out of him. Cas turned to finally meet his eyes.

"Really?" she mumbled. Dean kissed her temple gently.

"Really. Cas, I literally can't live without you." He replied. The angel gave him what was almost a wry grin, and sealed their lips together. They sat there for a long time, re-learning each other and just enjoying the moment. A moment of understanding and accepting. It was a good moment, one they would both treasure in the years to come.

But also, Dean almost cried with excitement the first time he got to introduce Cas as his partner, Pat Benatar.


	4. Supermarkets: And What Dean Found There

**Ha! I love this one. It came to me out of nowhere. I hadn't really planned of giving Dean and Cas any kids, but the first few lines of this one-shot came to me, and I couldn't stop laughing. So, I knocked Cas up and gave them a brood. You'll learn more and more about the kids, (both Dean and Sam's) in future one shots. Also, I NEVER liked Cassie, Dean's girl or whatever from season 1. She treated Dean terriably, and I just couldn't stand her. So, I took out my anger on her as well :)**

* * *

"Cas, you're not doing this."

"Yes, I am Dean. I'm an Archangel. I'm Heaven's most fearsome and powerful weapon. I can do what I want."

"An Archangel that got kicked out!"

"And then was welcomed back after we disposed of the Leviathan! Gabriel made me his second-in-command!"

"Angel, I don't care if God made you the head bitch of the universe, I'm pushing the buggy. You're 7 months pregnant." Dean said with finality. Cas scowled at him, but relented control of the shopping cart.

"You're buying me 8L of mint-chocolate ice cream for this." She muttered, wandering ahead of him. Dean shook his head, grabbing a couple of things off the self. Canned food was the only thing he or Cas had any talent cooking, so whenever they made a food run, he always made sure to get a shit ton of Alphageties. Cas had become obsessed with them right after she got pregnant.

Freaking pregnant. Cas. His angel. They were having a baby. A little boy, if the ultrasounds were anything to go off of. They even had a name all picked out, with a little help from Sam and Sarah: John Gabriel. Despite how regularly Cas's brother pissed Dean off, they owed a lot to the Archangel, and naming their son in his honor? Well, Dean decided that that was payment enough, and they were officially square.

Lost in his musings about upcoming fatherhood, Dean almost crashed his cart into someone else's. He started apologizing before he even looked at the other person.

"Oh, shit sorry, I was thinking about…"

"Dean?" the 'stranger' asked incredulously. Dean knew that voice.

"Cassie?" he asked, looking up at her. It was most definitely Cassie, looking almost 10 years older than the last time he saw her, but Cassie none the less.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Dean laughed.

"I live here now. We have a place out by the Salvage Yard. What are you doing here?" he asked. It certainly was a good question. Why was Cassie at the Sioux Falls Wal-Mart, of all fucking places?

"A friend of mine lives out here, she just got over her cancer and a bunch of us are celebrating… wait, we? You and your brother live here?" she asked. Dean couldn't contain his grin.

"Yeah, me and Sam and Sam's girl and Cas." He replied. Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Cas? A friend of yours from work, or…?" she inquired. Dean chuckled.

"We met in the line of duty. But she's more than a friend. She's around here somewhere…" he added, before he heard the angel's voice.

"They were out of mint-chocolate. Dean, we are going to have to search every store in this town until we find… oh. Cassie." She said, stopping dead in here tracks, eyes flicking between Dean and his old flame.

"Wow. She's very… is it yours?" Cassie asked, turning back to Dean. Dean was beaming at Cas.

"Yeah. They both are." He replied. Cas finally smiled back at him, dumping an ass load of junk food into the cart.

"So, how did you meet Dean?" Cassie asked, seeming genuinely interested. Cas snickered.

"I pulled him out of the fire, you could say." She replied, and Dean barked a laugh. That certainly was one way of putting it.

"So, do you hunt ghosts too, or..?" Cassie pressed.

"I hunt lots of things. Though, not very much lately." Cas replied, stroking her swollen belly. Dean resisted the urge to lean over and kiss the peak of it.

"So, what's Cas short for?" she asked, looking between the both of them.

"Castiel." Dean replied. Cassie looked surprised.

"Like the angel?" she asked. They both looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked. Cassie shrugged.

"Guilty pleasure. Angels are really interesting. I know all the ones for the days of the week. Castiel is the Angel of Thursday, right?" She asked. Cas burst out laughing. An unusual reaction, but Dean blamed the mood swings.

"Yes, I certainly am." Cas replied. Cassie blinked a few times.

"Wait, you mean to tell me she's…?"

"The actual Angel of Thursday? Yes, yes she is." Dean replied, unable to keep the hint of pride from his voice. He deserved it. He scored an angel.

"… Your life is so strange." Cassie replied, shaking her head, "Well, I should get going. The girls are expecting me back in a few. It was really nice to see you again Dean, and great to meet you Castiel. Good luck, I suppose." She said, disappearing off into another isle. Dean and Cas stood silent for a few seconds.

"She was jealous." Cas announced, walking off in the direction of the candy. Dean snorted.

"How could you tell?" he asked. He got the 'Archangel, dumbass' look for his troubles.

"I hear thoughts, Dean. She figured if she couldn't keep you, no one could. Too bad for her." Cas announced, tossing four packs of gummy bears into their cart.

"Too bad for everyone. I knocked you up, angel. You're never getting rid of me now." Dean replied, kissing her cheek. Cas smiled warmly up at him.


	5. Four Little Pink Sticks

**Okay! So, I wrote this one after I wrote the last one shot (hey, I warned ya'll in the A/N at the beginning, these are not posted in order. They're posted when I finish them), becasue after getting Cas pregnant, I started ot think about how she'd tell Dean. And so, this happened.**

* * *

Cas was pacing the entire length of the upstairs hallway. She had the order of the doors memorized at this point… Sam & Sarah's room, spare room 1, bathroom, her and Dean's room, spare room 2, repeat. Every time she passed the bathroom, she flinched. There were four (yeah, 4) pregnancy tests lining the bathroom counter. All four of them were positive, and Cas was freaking out. For a lot of reasons. First off, she had no fucking idea how to be a parent, or raise a child. Second off, she had no idea how Dean was going to react to this. Sure, she knew he was great with kids, and probably did want some of his own one day, but this was so sudden an unplanned. They'd only finally defeated the Leviathan threat a month and a half ago. Dean had expressed multiple times his desire for a year of doing absolutely nothing but relaxing, fucking, and going on the odd hunt once and a while. A child was none of those things, though it was definitely caused by the second one.

Of course, it was the stupid Leviathan (and by extension, Cas her self's) fault that she was pregnant in the first place. During the final confrontation, Cas had gotten hit pretty bad. So bad, it took more than a few moments to heal. And she'd been punched through the concrete floor of a building. When she didn't return for almost half an hour, the Leviathan (and Dean) thought she was dead. This, of course, proved to be false, but also lead to very frantic, sloppy, vigorous sex later that night, after they had won. Sex without any form of contraception. Which lead to Cas's current predicament.

She was about to go back into the bathroom and take a fifth test when she heard the front door open and froze. She had been all alone with this information up until this point. She really should go hide those tests…

"Cas? Are you here?" Sarah's voice called up from the kitchen. Cas let out a breath. Sarah. Another woman. She could talk to her about this, yes?

"Yeah, upstairs." Cas called, in a voice much shakier than she had anticipated. Sarah was halfway up the stairwell a second later.

"Cas, what's wrong?" she asked, concern oozing from her tone. This was understandable. Not much should be able to shake and Archangel of the Lord. Newly re-instated, thanks to Gabriel.

"I… I think…" she found she couldn't even say it. Instead, she nodded in the direction of the bathroom. Sarah looked confused, but slipped passed Cas to peer into the small room. When she spotted what was on the counter, her eyes grew comically wide, and she hurried in closer, looking at each little pink stick for almost a full 10 seconds. She turned back to the angel.

"You're pregnant?" she whispered. Cas bit down on her lower lip and nodded shakily. Sarah's face stretched into a face-splitting grin, and she crushed Castiel to her in a massive hug, "Oh my gosh, that's so amazing! Sam will be so excited to be an uncle… and Dean! Oh, you probably already know how badly he wants a family." Sarah gushed. Cas gave her the confused head-tilt.

"But… it's so unexpected. And we didn't plan for this or anything…" she lamented. Sarah shook her head, still grinning.

"No one ever really does. But you'll love this little boy or girl all the same." Sarah replied. Cas felt the irrational tears in her eyes.

"What if I'm no good at it? I'm an angel, we don't usually have children. What if I'm an awful mother?" she whispered. Sarah squeezed her tightly for a long time.

"You'll be an amazing mother. The very best. And Dean will be a spectacular father. And between me, Sam, and Grandpa Bobby, this kid is going to have more love that it'll know what to do with." Sarah announced softly in Cas's ear. The angel smiled into her friends shoulder.

"Thank you, Sarah. I really needed to hear that." She whispered. Sarah pulled back and smiled at her.

"Any time, Cas. Now, how are you going to break the news to the new daddy-to-be?"

* * *

Cas sat anxiously in the center of the bed she shared with Dean two hours later. The Winchester brothers were due back any moment now from their fairly simple salt-n-burn three towns over with Bobby. Sarah had needed to work, and they all decided taking Cas was kinda like cheating at this point. The three men decided they needed some manly hunting bonding time, so Cas and Sarah had let it go without a fuss. Besides, if they got into trouble, Cas would sense it through Dean and be there in half a second.

Cas heard the front door swing open, and the voices of all three hunters fill the hallway. Seems like the brothers had managed to convince Bobby to stay for dinner. Cas sighed. At least she could tell Sam and Bobby at the same time. She glanced over at the bathroom attached to her and Dean's room. For lack of a better idea, she had left her four pregnancy tests in a little pile on their counter. She knew Dean would spot them right away. She heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and the bedroom door swung open a moment later. Cas tried not to look horribly terrified.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, smiling at her. Cas gave him a small, shaky smile in return.

"Hello, Dean." She replied, only a slight tremor in her voice. Dean gave her a funny look, but continued into the bathroom to presumably brush his teeth. She heard him pause, and move the pregnancy tests around a little. Then there was almost ten seconds of complete silence, not even the sound of Dean breathing, until the hunter appeared rather suddenly in the bathroom doorway, two of the little sticks in his hand, his face shockingly pale and slack.

"Are these yours?" he whispers. Cas bites down hard on her lower lip.

"Yes."

"You're… pregnant? With our kid?"

"Yes." Cas replied unsteadily. Dean was across the room a second later, pregnancy tests abandoned on the floor, crawling across the bed to seal his lips to Castiel's. Cas gave a squeak of surprise, before matching Dean's enthusiasm.

"How long?" he mumbled against Castiel's lips after the need for oxygen overcame him.

"I think a month and a half, but I'll need to see a doctor to know for sure." Cas replied. Dean blinked at her.

"A month and a half… the Leviathan night. When we finally won and I thought… thought I lost you. Again." He mumbled. Cas nodded.

"We neglected to use contraception in our haste to reassure ourselves we both were safe and intact." Cas replied, and Dean laughed softly.

"Yeah, we totally would." He remarked, and Cas had to chuckle.

"You're happy?" she asked in a quiet voice after a moment. Dean pulled back to look the angel straight in the eye.

"Cas, I could not possibly be happier. If I was happy before, I'm ten times happier now. I have you, safe and sound, Sam is safe; he's even got a steady girlfriend! Bobby's great, and you're pregnant. With my kid. Our kid. I could not possibly get any happier right now." He reassured, kissing her again for good measure. Cas positively beamed at him, her entire being lighting up.

"Then I am ten times happier as well." She replied. They could worry about everything else later. They could have parental panic in the days ahead, while Cas is leaning over the toilet puking her guts out. For right now, Cas really wanted to go share their fantastic news with the rest of the family. Sarah had promised to let Cas be the one to tell Sam and Bobby.

"Come on," Dean said, pulling Cas off the bed to her feet, "let's go spread the good word." He joked, and even Cas had to crack a grin at that one. Dean practically ran down the stairs, almost vibrating with excitement when they paused in the kitchen entryway. Sam and Bobby were at the table, and Sarah was taking all the Chinese food out of the delivery bags. She gave the two of them a knowing smirk, before turning and giving them her full attention. Sam frowned slightly, more in confusion than anything else.

"Dean? What's up?" he asked. Sam knew his brother better than anyone. And he could tell straight away that something big was up. Dean squeezed Cas's hand a little tighter.

"Well Sammy, we're gonna be really busy the next few weeks. The spare room next to me and Cas's needs some major renovations." Dean says, a massive grin splitting across his face. Sam still looks confused, and Sarah is shaking her head at him from behind.

"Why are we renovating? No one's using that room." Sam said reasonably. Dean's shit eating grin got even bigger.

"Not yet. But someone is going to need it in about seven and a half months." Dean declared. He watched Sam (and Bobby for that matter) do math quickly in their heads, and then realization dawned on Sam's face. Along with a massive smile. His eyes snapped over to look at Cas.

"No. _No way_! You're pregnant?" he demanded. Cas gave him a little smile, and nodded. Sam whooped and laughed, "I'm gonna be an uncle!" he exclaimed, jumping up to his feet to crush Cas in a massive hug, all gangly arms and floppy brown hair. Cas laughed for real this time, wrapping her arms the best she could around Sam's massive frame. Dean was laughing too.

"Watch it, Gigantor. Don't go crushing my kid before I even get to meet them." He scolded good naturedly. Sarah is laughing, and Bobby's shaking his head.

"Knew it was only a matter of time before you knocked up that angel," Bobby grumbled gruffly as he got up to give Cas a quick hug, "but I refuse to be called Grandpa." He added. The whole kitchen was in hysterics for a good 20 minutes.


	6. Johnny's Mom Has Got It Goin' On

**So, after getting Cas pregnant and focusing on that for a while, I started to think more and more about the kid, John Gabriel. So then this happened. Becasue I think the idea of a kid that looks like Dean and Cas is adorable.**

**ALSO. The reason the parents don't reacognize Cas is becasue she only took John to school on the first day of kindergarden. She takes him to Angel Training School (which will be discussed further in furture one shots, as usual) every week, so she leaves human school to Dean. However, on this day, Dean, Sam and Sarah were all busy. So Cas took had no problem taking her little boy to school**

* * *

Miss Anderson loved the days John's father brought him to school. It was most days of the week, but occasionally John's Uncle Sam brought him to school, or Sam's fiancée Sarah. But more often than not, the very handsome Dean Winchester brought his little boy to second grade, driving his gorgeous black classic car, making all the single moms (and teachers) swoon. And he always came alone. Sometimes he had Sam with him, but never John's mother. This gave all the single ladies (and a few of the single guys) hope. He seemed unattached. He didn't wear a ring. They had a shot!

That is, until today.

Today, an unfamiliar classic car pulled into the school parking lot. It was an expertly restored 1966 Mustang convertible, in sky blue. The top was down in the warm May air, displaying the two occupants. One was obviously John, and the other was a woman none of the teachers or other parents was familiar with. She parked easily, opening the door for John, handing him his backpack, and taking his hand as they made their way to where the other parents stood with Miss Anderson. They all stared rather blatantly. This woman was dangerously beautiful, clad easily in worn jeans and a tank-top, with luscious black hair, and startlingly blue eyes. Miss Anderson thought she saw a few of the dads mulling around drooling a bit.

"Hello! I don't believe we've met before. Are you John's mum?" one of the other parents asked, moving to stand in front of the gorgeous woman and the boy who had her nose.

"Yes, I am John's mother. Cas Winchester." She replied, extending a hand.

"Winchester? So you're Dean's wife?" another parent enquired. Cas raised an eyebrow just a tad.

"Yes." She replied slowly.

"It's just, Dean's never worn a ring." A different mother stated. Miss Anderson recognized her as one of those people who would absolutely disapprove of babies out of wedlock. Cas, in turn, pulled at the simple silver chain around her neck, revealing a massive diamond engagement ring, and a simple gold wedding band.

"We don't wear them on our hands, because of our jobs. I wouldn't want to lose mine, and Dean certainly doesn't want to lose his." She stated calmly. Then she turned to her son, "Have fun at school today, John. Learn and flourish." She added. John positively beamed up at her, smiling even wider when she crouched down to kiss his forehead.

"Are you picking me up today, mom?" he asked. She gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, angel. I have to work. Your father will be here, alright?" she asked, standing back up. John nodded and smiled.

"Love you, mom." He stated, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled softly at him, carding her fingers through his perpetually messy, dark hair. The same shade and texture as her own.

"I love you as well, my sweet little angel. I will see you when I get home." She replied, stroking his head one more time, before returning to her car, waving amicably at the other parents who had been rather blatantly watching the exchange between mother and son.

Cas Winchester smiled and waved to her son one last time as she pulled out of the parking lot, her stupidly nice hair blowing in the wind as she drove off. Miss Anderson herded the children into the building, but as she was closing the door, she heard one of the single mothers voice the thought on everyone's mind:

"Well, damn. He would be married to a woman who looks like that. Shit." Miss Anderson couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Hi again. I know I said I wasn't doing any more of these, but I have something I wanted to say quick. I don't usually like Dean and Cas getting married. I don't know why. I love wedding's but Cas is an angel... and eh, it just never made a whole ton of sense to me. But, I went and married them anyway. It's mentioned again later, but personally, I think, with them having a kid and all, and Cas taking a woman's body, that a wedding is something they would grow to want. Anyway. It gets mentioned in a later one-shot, so, keep that in mind :)**


	7. Dean vs The Ring

**Ah, yeah, here! As a mentioned in the last one shot, I married Dean and Cas, even though that's not somehting I'm really all that into. HERE is the one shot that explains why I did something I don't even like, hahaha. That Johnny has a mind of his own! He just took over the chapter.**

**ASLO! Tharrrr be mentions of sexual stuff ahead. Ye been warrrrrrned (I'm a pirate!... my life is so sad)**

* * *

"You should get married."

Dean spat his mouthful of coffee in Sam's face. His brother immediately started bitching, but Dean's full attention was set on his almost four-year-old son.

"What?" Dean asked stupidly, oblivious to his brother whipping a dish towel at him.

"You and mommy. You should get married. Most of the other kid's parents in preschool are married. You should marry mommy. And I wanna carry the rings on a pillow!" John added. Dean blinked at him several times stupidly. Sam had switched from bitching to laughing.

"Yeah, Dean. You should marry Cas. Can I be best man?" Sam teased. Dean shot him a dirty look.

"As soon as you propose to Sarah. I've seen that ring you carry around in your jacket 24/7." Dean mocked. Sam flushed, mumbling something about 'moments' and 'when the time feels right' or something equally chick-flicky and stupid.

"Daddy, don't pick on Uncle Sam about his ring! I know you have one for mommy." John challenged. Dean blanched. No one was supposed to know about that ring, especially not his chatter-box of a son. Sam eyed his brother speculatively.

"You bought Cas a ring? When?" he demanded. Dean flushed.

"About a week after I found out she was pregnant." He muttered shamefully. Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"That's almost five years ago!" Sam exclaimed. Dean shrugged.

"I just… didn't feel like we needed it." He replied.

"Well, you need it now. Mommy needs to wear a real pretty dress, and you gotta wear a tie, no matter how much you hate them. I'll even wear one. Uncle Gabriel can come too! And Auntie Sarah has to come, cuz Uncle Sam'll be there…" John babbled, mostly to himself. Dean grimaced. He was never going to hear the end of this marriage business.

"You know," Sam said quietly, "I bet Cas wouldn't mind getting married. She's been obsessed with anything human since she swapped vessels, and really, that basic female instinct to be enamored with weddings has to be in there somewhere." He added. Dean snorted.

"She has bridal magazines hidden in her sock drawer where she thinks I won't find them." Dean admitted. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Dude. If she wants it, and you want it, and now your kid wants it, the hell aren't you doing it?" he demanded. Dean merely turned to gaze at his son, the perfect mixture of his angel and himself.

"Good question, Sammy. Good question."

* * *

"I think we should get married." Dean blurted later that evening. Cas paused mid-step, halfway to the bathroom.

"…Why?" she asked. Not demanding, but hopeful.

"Because I know about your wedding magazines, and I've had this ring, like, forever, and because John wants us to." Dean said all in a rush. Cas turned to face him fully, standing at the foot of their bed.

"You have a ring?" she asked quietly. Dean nodded mutely, producing the massive diamond ring from his pajama pocket, where he'd stashed it earlier this evening.

"I got it for you after I found out you were pregnant with John. I just… never thought I'd ever give it to you." He admitted quietly. Cas stared at him from the end of the bed for one moment, and in the next, was sitting astride his lap, kissing the living daylights out of him.

"Why ever would you think you wouldn't give it to me?" she breathed against his lips. Dean shrugged weakly.

"I didn't think angels, friggen Archangels of Heaven, did the whole human wedding thing." He mumbled. Cas laughed softly.

"Oh, Dean. By now, I'd have hoped you'd have noticed, I'm nothing like any of the other angels. Most angels don't settle down in a in a little house on earth, in South Dakota, with three humans, and then go and have a child with one of them. I'm a little unorthodox." She replied, kissing him soundly again. Dean kissed her back enthusiastically.

"So, does that mean you'll do it?" he asked. Cas gave him a sneaky grin.

"Do what, Dean? I'm not sure what you're asking…" she teased. The hunter sighed.

"Castiel, Archangel of the Lord, Servant of Heaven, will you do me the very human kindness, of agreeing to be my wife?" Dean asked clearly, holding the ring up in front of Cas's face.

"Why yes, Dean. I'd love to. Yes, yes, yes." Cas replied, grinning hugely as Dean slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. He kissed her enthusiastically again, and decided that a good orgasm or two would be an excellent way of celebrating their engagement.

* * *

"There, see? We're getting married." Dean announced the next morning at breakfast. Cas brandished her ring finger as proof. Sarah squealed and laughed, leaping up from the table to hug the angel. Sam shook his head at his brother, but smiled and congratulated him not the less. John was literally vibrating with excitement.

"I get to carry the ring pillow, right? And we'll have it in a really nice church, with mommy's favorite flowers and…" he went off, talking a mile a minute. Dean looked fondly at him, seeing his son's expression mirrored on his angel's face. He decided he liked this wedding plan. He liked it a_ lot_.


	8. This Is Your Fault, Dean

**Okay! So, this here is the birth of John. I had been planning on writing this for a while, but it was stubborn. Anyway, I got 'er done in the end. Also, on a side note, I have mentioned in previous one-shots that since taking a female vessel, Cas became rather enamoured with all things feminine and human. So, the reason she's in pain and yelling a lot is becasue she decided to use next to no mojo during the birth. That, and I really just wnated ehr to yell at Dean A LOT. All the terriable TV I watch have the chicks just destroying their man while they're in labor. I thought it would be hilarious is I used such a senario with Destiel**

* * *

"I really don't know whose dumbass idea it was to leave me and you alone for dinner tonight. They know damn well all we eat is canned soup and pizza." Dean lamented.

"Dean." Cas said, in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

"I mean, seriously, you boiled water over that one time, and I lit a grilled cheese on fire. This kid is going to go hungry." He continued.

"Dean." Cas said again.

"It's a good thing Sarah's such a good cook. And there are five decent take-out places around here."

"_Dean_."

"Like, honestly. We can never move out. Or we're going to starve, us and the kid."

"DEAN!" Cas all but shouted. The hunter finally turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked. Cas looked at him with slightly frantic eyes.

"I believe… my water has broken." She finally said. Dean stared at her blankly for 20 seconds.

"Like, right now?" Dean asked stupidly. Cas shot him the mother of all death glares.

"Yes right now! We should get to a hospital. I'm not giving birth on the dining room table." Cas added. This got Dean to spring into action. Between the realization that _holyshitCasisinlaborandshe'shavingourkidNOW_, coupled with her threat to birth where Dean eats, got him moving pretty fast. He grabbed the hospital bag Sam spent weeks (seriously. _Weeks_) putting together, and helped Cas out to the Impala. Sam and Sarah were on a dinner date tonight, but he was pretty sure they'd cut it short for this. Dean's on the phone while driving like a mad man to the hospital.

"Hello?" comes Sam's slightly irritated voice.

"Sammy! It's me." Dean says, pushing the Impala to go even faster.

"Dean, what the hell! Its date night. You gotta respect date night." Sam bitched.

"Yeah, about that, Cas kinda went into labor in our kitchen, and we're heading to the hospital right now. Could you, you know, maybe cut it short, grab Bobby, and meet us there? The birth of my son seems slightly more important than date night." Dean says. Sam is very quiet on the other end for a few moments. Then there's the sound of him clattering to his feet, saying something to Sarah.

"Shit, man! Why didn't you say sooner! We can be there in 20." Sam replied, hanging up. Dean glared at the phone.

"The bitch hung up on me!" he exclaimed. Cas glared menacingly at him.

"If you don't drive faster and get me to the pain medication, I'm going to give birth on your car's upholstery." She threatened. Dean's pretty sure he broke every road law known to man to get them to the hospital in under 5 minutes.

* * *

Sam didn't even have to ask the nice nurses in the maternity ward which room his brother and Castiel were in. You could hear them two hallways away.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NEVER GETTING NEAR ME AGAIN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Wow. Remind me never to cross that angel." Bobby muttered. Sarah snickered, and led the way into the room. It was fairly large, but the only two occupants currently were a very pissed angel in labor, and her cowering human, who was failing to hide in the corner of the room. Cas's glare alone should have caused Dean to spontaneously combust.

"Sarah!" Cas gasped when she spotted the rest of her family in the doorway. Sarah was at the angel's side in an instant, holding her hand and smoothing her sweaty hair off her forehead. Dean crept slowly from his corner over to where his brother stood with their surrogate father.

"Dude, thank GOD you guys are here. I seriously thought she was gonna smite me." Dean said, looking stressed and slightly panicky. He kept shifting his weight towards Cas's bed, like he wanted to be much closer than he was.

"What do you mean you have no idea? Shit!" Cas suddenly exclaimed, Dean was at her side before anyone else could respond.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked, clutching the angel's hand like his life depended on it.

"Sarah's never had any damn kids!" Cas lamented. Then she perked back up, "GABRIEL! Come here right now!" she called, glaring up at the celling.

"What can I do you for, sister of mine?" came the always snarky tone of Heavens head Archangel. He stood on the opposite side of Dean and Sarah.

"Amelia! Get me Amelia and Claire Novak. They know I'm pregnant, I promised Claire I'd let her meet John, but damn it, I need a woman in here who knows what the hell is going on!" she snarled at him. Gabriel managed to keep his cool, but his eyes looked very panicked. Like he feared dismemberment if he didn't comply with her wishes. He vanished a second later, returning with two very stunned looking Novak women.

"Castiel? Oh, Cas, you're having the baby!" Claire squealed, bounding up to take one of Cas's hands. Sam very deliberately herded everyone out of the room, save for Dean, Amelia and Claire. Something Dean would thank him profusely for later.

"Yes, and it sucks." Cas grumbled, glaring over at Dean again. Claire smiled at him, and he had to return it.

"You're much bigger than the last time I saw you." Dean commented. Claire laughed.

"The difference between 12 and 16 is astounding." She joked, returning to stroking Cas's hand. Amelia was next to her daughter, a hand on the side of Castiel's neck, muttering some breathing techniques into her ear or something. Dean was opposite them, having the bones in his hand slowly broken by the angels iron grip, "Also, you're much cuter than I remember." Claire added, winking at him. Dean chuckled.

"He's not cute, he's an asshole." Cas grumbled, screaming out another contraction. Dean flinched at the sound, gripping her hand as tightly as she was gripping his.

"I said the same thing to Jimmy when I was in labor with Claire. Men have all the fun, we do all the work." Amelia mumbled, stroking the angel's neck. Cas looked gratefully up at her.

"Jimmy says hi, by the way. And that he loves you both very much." Cas said between heavy breaths. Amelia gave her a gentle, sad smile.

"You saw him?" she asked quietly. Claire was listening closely as well.

"Yes. As soon as I was permitted back in Heaven, I went looking for him. He was glad I was alright, and absolutely ecstatic that the two of you were doing well. He misses you." Cas added, before groaning, and cursing her way through another contraction. Dean stroked her hand comfortingly, trying to stay as out of the Novak moment as he could.

"Next time you visit, can you tell him I love him?" Claire asked. Cas smiled weakly at her.

"Of course. Anything for you. Both of you." Cas added, before she started yelling at Dean again through another contraction. The doctor came back then.

"Ahh. I'm sorry, but we can only allow one at a time in here…" he started to say, but shut up when Cas glared at him, and a light started flickering.

"Two." She bargained. The doctor nodded. Claire gave Cas's hand a squeeze, before rising to leave.

"I wanna meet him straight away." She scolded good naturedly. Cas nodded, giving the younger Novak another smile. Claire squeezed Dean's shoulder on her way out, then went to join Sam, Sarah, Bobby and Gabriel in the waiting room. The doctor moved in and checked Cas over.

"Well, Ms. Winchester, you're about 1cm dilated. I'd say another hour or two, and we'll be ready to bring this baby out to meet you." He said, smiling. Cas looked like she wanted to cry and blow something up at the same time.

"Two more hours!" she said, turning to glare at Dean, "This is your fault, I fucking hate you!" she added, screaming at the end of her sentence as another contraction rolled through. Dean just winced, and squeezed her hand again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know, I know." He chanted.

"Come on, Castiel. Breath with me." Amelia was murmuring into the angel's ear.

* * *

Four hours later, Claire and Sam were pacing the waiting room.

"The doctor was out here hours ago, telling us 'not long now'. This is bull shit." Sam snapped. Claire nodded, holding up a fist. Sam reciprocated, bumping his fist against hers. Gabriel pulled a lollipop out of his mouth with a loud, slobbery _pop_, a knowing and infuriating smirk on his face.

"Not long now, team. Not long now." The Archangel announced. Bobby glared at him.

"Damned Trickster." The older hunter growled.

* * *

"FUCK YOU, DEAN WINCHESTER!" Cas screeched, her contractions barely a minute apart, having been pushing for the better part of an hour.

"I know, I'm sorry, I love you." Dean mumbled for the four hundredth time, stoking the side of the angels face, watching as Amelia made ridiculous breathing sounds in Cas's ear. He still marveled at how close of friends Cas had become with Jimmy's wife, and how she treated Claire as she would her own daughter. The doctor chose the next moment to make his reappearance. Messing around down in the place Dean would rather not think about right now, he popped up a minute later with a smile.

"I think you're just about there Ms. Winchester! Two or three more big pushes should do it!" he announced. In response, Cas screamed at Dean some more through another contraction.

"Come on, Castiel, you can do it!" Amelia said. Dean nodded, placing a kiss on the angel's cheek.

"Come on, angel. For little Johnny in there." He murmured to her. Cas looked at Dean for the first time in hours with something other than hatred and righteous fury. She smiled weakly, albeit lovingly, and the hunter, before the agony ripped through her again, and she cried out another push. Cas stopped screaming after about 30 seconds, but there was still wailing present in the room. It took Dean all of two seconds to catch on.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Ms. Winchester. You've got a beautiful little boy here." The doctor announced, cleaning off the little squirming mass of flesh, before wrapping it in a blue blanket and placing it in Cas's arms. All the pain, suffering, and anger melted out of the Archangel's expression, as she looked down at the little baby with nothing but love.

"Hello, John." Cas murmured, already sounding stronger. Angel healing. _So_ very useful sometimes. Dean wasn't bothering to wipe away at the few (and they were _few_, damn it!) tears he had in his eyes.

"Hi there, Johnny. Welcome to the team." He murmured, dropping a kiss on the sweet little forehead of his son, and then one on his angel's.

"He's beautiful Cas. He… he's got hair like Jimmy did. In his baby pictures." Amelia added. Cas smiled at her.

"He does. I'll be sure to get a picture of John with you and Claire. I think Jimmy would like that." She added. Amelia looked like she'd just seen Heaven.

"You can do that?" she murmured. Cas nodded.

"Of course. As I said, anything for you and Claire." The Archangel replied, turning back to her little boy, mumming nonsense in English, Enochien, and what sounded suspiciously like Latin to him. John watched his mother closely, pulling a tiny little hand free of his blankets, to place it on her cheek. Cas sighed and smiled, tears rolling down her face as well. Dean reached out a finger unconsciously, stoking it down the back of his son's tiny little hand. The baby turned its gaze to his father, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left. Dean let out a watery chuckle.

"He takes after his mom." The hunter mumbled. Cas laughed softly.

"Not for long. He's going to look just like you Dean. The only difference will be his hair." Cas replied. Dean snorted.

"A little me with Jimmy's hair. And your nose. He's definitely got you nose, Cas." Dean added, brushing the very tip of his right index finger over his son's nose. The baby made a gurgling sound that seemed please, reaching out and grabbing onto Dean's finger. Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second. He glanced up, and noticed Amelia was missing. Cas seemed to notice too.

"Here, you take him. Let him go meet Uncle Sam, Aunt Sarah, Grandpa Bobby and Uncle Gabriel. I'm sure they're anxious to meet him." She said, passing John off to Dean. Dean held him easily, his natural abilities with kids kicking in, along with his newly discovered parental instincts.

"What about you?" he asked, rocking John gently in his arms. Cas smiled up at him.

"I could use a little rest. And alone time to clean up a bit. Go on." She insisted. Dean grinned down at his angel, leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips, before heading off to the waiting room.

* * *

"Mom! Mom, what's happening, how's Cas?" Claire jumped up from the seat she'd _finally _sat down in, rushing to her mother's side. Amelia looked tired, but happy, and even a little bit relieved.

"Everything's fine. I thought it best to give the three of them a moment alone." She replied, running a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Three of them? So it happened, the baby's born?" Sam asked, jumping up as well.

"See for yourselves." Came Dean's voice, from behind Amelia. The hunter was grinning from ear to ear, a tiny blue bundle clutched in his arms. Sam loped over immediately, stopping short just in front of his brother.

"Hi Johnny! It's your Uncle Sam. I'll be your favorite, just so you know." He murmured, earning himself a little hand on his face. Sam made the saddest excuse for a puppy face ever, any pretense of even kind of being the Sam-version of macho slipping away under the influence of the little boy.

"He's lying to you, Johnny-Boy. I'll be your favorite Uncle." Gabe added, having appeared at Dean's right shoulder. Sam snorted, and Gabe gave John the once over, running four fingers through his unruly dark hair, "You definitely have yourself a little half-angel there Dean-O. Congrats. We haven't had one of those in over two thousand years." Gabe added, backing away a little so the rest of the family could crowd around Dean and John.

The baby boy was passed from person to person. Even Bobby gave in to the sweet little face and held him for a minute. Claire almost ran out of the hospital with him, but settled for being declared his official babysitter. Sarah held him the longest, eventually volunteering to carry him back to Cas, Dean on her heels. They found Gabriel in the delivery room, talking quietly with his second in command. However, all pretense of conversation dropped when Cas spotted her son. She reached for him immediately, and Sarah was more than happy to return him to Cas's arms. John immediately lifted both his sweet little hands, placing them on his mother's face, engaging her in a very Cas-like staring contest. Dean perched next to his angel and son, barely noticing Sarah and Gabe's exit.

"I can't believe he's ours." The hunter mumbled. Cas smiled softly, kissing her sons tiny hands.

"Neither can I, but he is. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Cas replied. Dean grinned at her, dropping a kiss on Castiel's forehead, and then John's.

"I couldn't agree more, angel. I couldn't agree more."


	9. For Dean's Entertainment

**Ah, this one shot. I don't really know what to say. It started out a case fic, then it started to be more about strippers, then there was a ghost... and for some reason Adam Lambert... I don;'t have anything to say for myself, hahaha. Just... be warned. There be strippers and partial nudity and mentions of sexuality ahead. Also, the strip club I mention? It's a real club in Vegas. Though, I'm 100% sure that they NEVER had a dead body under their stage. ANnd I'm pretty sure they don't have a troupe of strippers called '_The Angels_'. That was all my doing. So, yeah. Enjoy this weird randomness!**

* * *

"Dean, I do not see the purpose of this. I could acquire information just as efficiently if I was posing as a patron."

"Nah, Cas, this way you'll get insider info! The workers won't talk to you if you're just here spending money. You need to become one of them!"

"But, Dean, I hardly see the purpose. You are not making Sarah pose as an exotic dancer." Cas complained.

"Cas, call them strippers. And Sarah's not posing as a stripper because Sam got her in as a waitress. And besides, she can't read minds." Dean replied, walking with his arm around the angels shoulder as they entered the strip club.

"I still don't know why you chose this hunt over the possible Rugaru in Ohio." She muttered. Dean looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Cas. Bloody, disgusting possible Rugaru in Ohio; confirmed haunted strip club in Vegas. You shouldn't even have to ask me that question." Dean replied, shaking his head. Dean found the owner and manager of the bar in less than five minutes, explaining something about Cas being his best girl, top notch, just look at that body; but touch and he'll end you. That was his only rule. No one touched his girl. Not unless she gave explicit okay beforehand. The creepy man who ran the club hired her on the spot. She was to be at work at 9:30 for her first shift.

"I don't know how to be a stripper." Cas complained. Once they were back in the Impala Dean looked at her like she was nuts.

"Cas. It's just like the _Coyote Ugly_ thing, only with a pole and less clothing." He retorted. Cas sighed.

"I should at least do some research." She muttered. Dean perked up.

"I can help!" he declared. Which is why when Sam and Sarah came back from researching at the library, Dean and Cas were watching their 57th youtube video of a stripper dancing in a European club.

"I assume this means that you got her in at the club?" Sam commented sarcastically. Dean grinned a dirty, old man smile at his brother.

"Damn straight. She starts tonight. When does Sarah start?" Deana asked.

"Tonight. Watch out for each other, please." Sam added, "I'm not really comfortable with this plan." He added. Dean snorted.

"Sammy. This is the only time you can truly claim to be dating a stripper. Or at least a sexy waitress at a strip club." Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, while Sarah shook her head at the both of them, joining Cas in front of the computer screen. The stripper in the video was clinging to the pool with just her legs, and was hanging off it upside down.

"Can you even do that?" she asked. Cas shrugged.

"Probably. I should practice beforehand. We wouldn't want to lose our inside advantage." She rationalized. Dean looked like Christmas had come early.

"I can critique your work!" he decided. Sarah and Sam shook their heads.

"Yeah, no. You're going to help me with the ID of this ghost, and they are going to go to the other motel room, and practice. You can see her tonight, when we go 'investigate'." Sam said. The younger Winchester knew full well he would be investigating. His brother would be tipping strippers and potentially banging his angel in a back room.

* * *

The strip club was loud and crowded when the Winchester brothers arrived just after 11. The music was throbbing, and men were hollering at the girls up on stage, tossing them cash and attempting to grab at them. The grabby ones were tossed out. This was a respectable establishment. You went to a whore house for that nonsense. The grabbed a table, and Sarah came up to them immediately.

"You get an ID?" she asked. The brothers stared at her. She snapped her fingers in Sam's face, "BABE!"

"…Huh? Oh, an ID! No. Not really. We were hoping you or Cas found something." Sam replied, his eyes slipping continuously down from Sarah's face. Dean couldn't really blame his brother. Sarah looked fantastic in her 'uniform'; a ridiculously be-dazzled bright red bra and matching little hot pants. The 5-inch heels weren't really helping either. Sarah was shaking her head.

"I haven't managed to find anything useful. The waitresses don't usually work here all that long. They say if you want long-time info, you should talk to the dancers. So I'm hoping Cas had better luck." She replied, turning to get more drinks from the bar. Sam shamelessly ogled her ass as she walked away. Dean laughed at his brother.

"You have it so bad." He chuckled. Sam bitchfaced at him.

"Least I'm not whipped like you are." He teased. Dean scowled at his brother.

"… Am not." He grumbled, taking a drink of whatever Sarah had brought him. Dean glanced up onto the stage, looking for Cas, but he couldn't spot the familiar tangle of messy dark hair or familiar piercing blue eyes. Huh. Her shift had started hours ago…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND NOW, for your viewing pleasure, the Jaguars Gentlemen's Cabaret proudly presents, the Angels!" a booming voice came over the speaker system in the club. Dean noticed Sarah laughing, as he turned to see the previous group of dancers head backstage. The stage went dark, and the clicking of very high heels on polished wood could be heard. Quite suddenly, the lights flashed back on, illuminating a scantily clad woman on every pole, all dressed in a variation of a white bra, white panties, and fluffy white angel wings on their backs. Sarah was in stiches, and Dean's mouth was hanging open. Because the girl on the pole to the right of center stage was Cas.

And she. Looked. _Banging_.

Immediately, a loud, base heavy, up-beat poppy version of _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert (which Dean will deny to this day not knowing the title OR the words to) began blasting from the speakers, and the girls did what exotic stripper/dancers did. They danced. And holy fuck, Dean couldn't take his eyes of Castiel. She circled the pole with lithe steps, in time to the music, caressing the metal surface as she went. She swung up onto it easily, hooking a leg around the smooth surface and sliding around, slowly downward, where she eased into the splits on the floor, flipping her hair back. Men (and a few women) were _throwing_ cash at her, a few of the bold handing bills directly to her, which she tucked loosely into her top and underwear (like the dancers they had been watching earlier on the internet).

"Dean, you're drooling." Sam's whiny bitch voice cut through Dean's fantasy come to life. His eyes snapped away from Cas. Sarah had come back, and both she and Sam were snickering at him. He scowled at them, took another drink, and turned his eyes back to Cas.

"Fuck of Sam." He grumbled, "Have any cash?" he added. Sam actually laughed at him, but handed him a wad of 5's.

"Did I ever mention that she was disturbingly good at this?" Sarah said offhandedly, as Dean took the cash and drained the last of his drink.

"Nope, but I'm putting a pole up in our room as soon as we get back home." Dean replied, winking nastily at Sam, before moving through the crowd, up to the stage. He managed to work his way right in front of Cas's pole, just as the angel was easing herself back downward. Upside down. Using only her legs to hold her to the pole. She spied Dean and grinned, kneeling down right in front of him and accepting the cash he held out.

"Get an ID, beautiful?" he mumbled, knowing she could hear. Cas gave an easy nod.

"A location as well." She replied, getting back up and returning to the pole. Dean grinned widely at her, adding more cash to the stage in front of her before returning to Sam and Sarah.

"She have anything?" Sam asked.

"Yup. An ID, and a body location. We're golden, she's perfect, case closed." Dean replied, finishing off Sam's drink.

* * *

"It's under the stage." Cas announced when she got into the Impala at the end of her shift several hours later.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"The spirit. It's body. It's hidden under the stage in the building. She was a dancer who wanted to get out of stripping. Her pimp killed her and hid the body. Or so that's what the girls say. I'm not sure about the story, but I definitely sensed the body under the stage. The spirit was quiet this evening. She possibly sensed me in the building and avoided an attack out of self-preservation." Cas explained. Sam sighed heavily.

"It's going to be a nasty bitch trying to burn a body underneath a stripper stage." He complained. Dean shrugged.

"We could go during the day. Anyone there during the day?" Dean asked, directing his question at Sarah and Cas.

"Supposedly no one's in the building from 10am until around 3:30." Sarah supplied. Cas shrugged.

"There's not supposed to be. But I assume that open window was used for the girl to be killed in. We should be mindful of who's already there. I insist I come along." She said, in the final tone of a parent bargaining with their child. Dean didn't argue. He wanted to get laid when they got back to the motel, thank you very much. He wondered how much convincing it would take for Cas to give him a private dance…

* * *

"This place is really boring at noon on a Wednesday." Dean commented, as the hunters and their angel climbed up on stage. After a little research and a confirmation on the ID of the vic (a stripper had indeed gone missing three months ago; right before the mysterious killings in the club started), they had gotten all their shit together and headed over to the building via angel-express. In case emergency transport was needed later.

"There are no half naked girls in here. Of course you're bored." Sam retorted, as he started ripping up chunks of floor board from center stage.

"Awe, Sammy. I only need one half naked girl. And I can usually persuade her to be full on naked for me." Dean replied, giving Cas a leer. The angel snorted, and shoved him. Dean laughed and kissed her.

"Could you maybe, I dunno, help? The pissed of stripper ghost could come back and rip your dick off." Sam bitched. Dean laughed at him, and Sarah gave him a kiss for his troubles.

"Yeah, sure Sammy I can help. Cas?" Dean asked, turning to his angel. She shook her head at him, but snapped her fingers nonetheless. The floorboards vanished, revealing a gross, decaying body of a scantily clad woman. Sam sighed loudly at his brother's laziness, and Sarah laughed at him, spreading salt and gasoline all over the dead chick. Dean flicked his lighter open and lit the flame, tossing it onto the body. The spirit materialized right behind Sarah, managing to get its hands around her neck, before it went up in flames. Sarah rubbed the spot where the ghosts fingers had managed to clamp down for a few seconds.

"That was slightly close." She said after a few moments of silence.

"Let's get the hell outta here. I miss our house." Sam said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, and gingerly kissing her neck.

"Awe! Can't we stay for one more night?" Dean whined, pulling his angel in close with an arm around her shoulder.

"No, Dean. Despite your entertainment yesterday evening, I found the work rather demeaning." Cas added in. Dean caved, kissing her temple.

"Fine, fine. Can I get another private dance in exchange?" he breathed into the angel's ear. Castiel shuddered, kissing his lips fiercely as they walked out.

"I'll see what I can do."


	10. Jessie James Joanna & Mary Ellen Jessica

**Awe, this one shot. I love it so. After making up John, I kinda fell a little bit in love with the idea of kids in my little 'verse. So, I decided that those Winchesters were going to make more babies! I wanted Sam and Sarah to have some bundles of joy as well, so then this happened.**

* * *

"SHIT!" Cas yelled. Dean, Sam, Sarah and 8-year-old John came thundering up the stairs. Dean slammed the bathroom door open.

"What, what!" he demanded, hand moving to the gun Cas knew he had in the back of his pants. She waved a small pink stick around in their faces. Sarah recognized it in half a second.

"Come on, Sam, John. They gotta talk about this one themselves for a bit." She said, ushering her husband and nephew out of the small bathroom. Dean had just lost all the color in his face, seemingly realizing the pink stick's significance.

"… Well, shit." He finally said. Cas shook her head, hiding her face in her hands.

"Damn it! Ever damn time we don't used a condom, I get knocked up." She complained. Dean had to smile a little bit. After almost 15 years on earth (and one kid), Cas had finally perfected talking like a regular human.

"Good thing it's only been twice." Dean joked lamely. Cas sighed.

"You knocked me up on Valentine's Day. How sad and clichéd is that?" she asked no one in particular. Dean snorted.

"Hey, that's right! The kinky rose petal and pink handcuffs sex. Good night." He added, Cas punched him.

"This is serious, Dean. We're having another child. And there's only one spare room left up here, and its Sarah and Sam's by default. What are we going to do?" she asked. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I dunno Cas. I don't wanna move out, I like to be near Sammy. And I know you like being around Sarah, and John loves both of them." Dean replied. Cas moved closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around the angel.

"We have time to figure it out, I suppose. I'm only about a month along." She mumbled into his chest. Dean grinned. Despite all the complications around it, he was going to be a father again. He couldn't help but be excited.

"Tons of time, angel. You wanna go tell our son why his parents are suddenly cursing up a storm?" he asked into her hair. Cas sighed.

"I suppose we should. I need to stop taking him to training anyway. It is unwise of me to enter Heaven while pregnant." She added. Dean furrowed his brow.

"You did when you were pregnant with John." Cas shook her head.

"Only once, and that was before I was aware I was even pregnant to begin with. The speed at which I fly and the dimension change and a hundred other things are potentially dangerous to our unborn child. I fretted about it for weeks after I realized I had done so without realizing." She added. Dean squeezed her tighter to him, kissing the top of her head.

"It turned out alright in the end. We can just have Gabriel take him every Sunday." He replied. Cas nodded against his chest, and they just stood there for a little while, wrapped up in each other. Cas sighed and stepped away from Dean after about 5 minutes.

"Alright, let's go tell them. Sarah knows, but I'm sure John and Sam are at a loss." She said, making Dean laugh. They entered the kitchen a few minutes later. John was on his feet immediately.

"What's the matter! Is it a demon, a ghost, is something in out pipes!" he began rattling off. Cas shook her head, running a hand through her son's unruly black hair. So like Jimmy's it was kind of funny.

"No, darling, it's not that. It's not a problem, period, actually. Tell me, angel, what have you been wanting for the last little while?" Cas asked, grinning down at him.

"A little brother to teach how to play baseball?" he said, looking confused. Dean chuckled.

"Well, congrats. You're going to be a big brother." He said, watching as a large grin spread across his son's face.

"Really? You're getting me a brother?" he asked, eyes shining. Cas nodded, and Dean replied,

"Well, a brother or a sister. We won't know for a while yet." John gave an ecstatic whoop, and crushed his mother into a hug. She chuckled.

"We're glad you're happy." Cas said.

"We're happy too, just so you know. Though, I'd prefer a niece this time around." Sam added from across the kitchen.

"Bitch, don't go complaining about my kids. Make one of your own!" Dean teased, as his brother came over to pull him into a (manly) hug. Sarah looked happy as well, though a tad on the nervous side. Cas raised an eyebrow at her. Sarah very deliberately (behind Sam, Dean and John's backs) pulled a little pink stick out of her back pocket. A pink stick with a little plus sign on the display. Cas's eyes widened in surprise, but then she grinned, releasing her son to hug her best friend and sister.

"Have you told Sam?" the angel whispered in her ear.

"Not yet. I was going to later today, but then you…" she trailed off, shrugging. Cas pulled back to look her in the eye.

"When?" Sarah blushed.

"More than likely? Valentine's day." She mumbled. Cas laughed in shock.

"Are you serious? Us too!" she exclaimed. This made Sarah burst out laughing as well. The three Winchester men in the room turned to stare at them.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. Sarah wiped the tears out of her eyes, and handed the positive pregnancy test to Sam. Who started at it like it was going to bite him.

"Sarah… are you… is this… we're…?" Sam couldn't make words. Sarah smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, Sam. You're gonna be a daddy too." She said. Sam broke out into a positively radiant smile, crushing his wife to him in a massive hug.

"I'm so happy." He mumbled into Sarah's hair. Sarah laughed, squeezing him back just as tightly.

"I'm very, very glad to hear that." she replied.

"I get to be a big brother and a big cousin too?" John demanded. Cas smiled at her little boy.

"So it would seem, angel." She replied. John whooped again, wrapping his arms the best he could around Sarah and Sam. They laughed, Sam reaching down to ruffle his nephews hair. Dean grinned at his family, absently rubbing a hand over Cas's abdomen. This was all he needed, really. His brother happy, his angel (and wife) at his side, their son healthy and growing. They could worry about everything else as it came.

* * *

Four Months Later (5 Months Pregnant)

"Dude. We gotta move." Dean declared. He and Sam had dismantled the basement, trying to figure out a way to add a bedroom, but leave some space for the kids to play. It wasn't working.

"Man, they are gonna be so pissed." Sam complained, and Dean winced. He knew his brother spoke the truth. After discovering that they had managed to knock their wives up on the same day, Cas and Sarah had banded together, and they were one shit scary team. When they both started throwing up on the same morning, Dean and Sam had spent a week sleeping on the living room floor. When they started to grow too big for their normal clothes, Sam had to take Sarah out shopping and Dean got stuck at home listening to Cas bitch about her old, worn out maternity clothes while trying to help John with his schoolwork. When Sarah ended up getting rounder than Cas, she whined and complained about it. Sam tried to comfort her, and ended up with a shoe to the face. He was kicked out for another week, and Cas spent the week in Sarah's room to keep her company. Dean was pissed he ended up sleeping alone for a week without even having done anything.

"Sam, they get pissed about everything. Their five months pregnant. Remember what Cas was like the first time she was 5 months pregnant?" Dean asked, and Sam shuddered. Yeah, he remembered. There were still burn marks of righteous fury on the side of the house.

"Dean!" Cas yelled down the stairs. The brothers flinched reflexively.

"Yeah, angel?" he yelled back.

"Get up here, Sarah and I have ultrasounds scheduled in 45!" she replied. Sam perked up, dashing up the stairwell. Dean shook his head at his brother. Sam almost wet himself in excitement at the last two, and they didn't even really get to look at the kids. Today, however, both Sarah and Cas were going for those blurry, grainy ultrasound pictures that still made everyone teary eyed even lough it didn't really look like anything but was still your kid. Dean followed his brother up the stairs. Cas smiled at him when he rounded the corner to the front door.

"They're already in the car, aren't they?" he asked, kissing the angel on the temple, then on the top of her rounded stomach.

"Sam was jumping up and down. John's with them. He demanded to be allowed to see his little brother and cousin." She chuckled. Dean snickered.

"What is our boy gonna do if he ends up getting a sister?" Dean joked. Cas snorted.

"He'll survive. You, on the other hand…" she teased. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, daughter or son." He replied. Cas laughed in his face.

"If we have a daughter, she is never going to date. Ever." She retorted. Dean puffed his chest out as they got into the car.

"Damn straight." He replied. They chattered idly in the car on the way to the hospital, John doing most of the talking, planning all the sports he was going to be teaching his new brother and cousin. Cas laughed quietly to herself. Being an Angel of the Lord, she already knew the sex of her child, and Sarah's as well. Her son was going to be a tad disappointed…

* * *

Sam and Sarah stepped out of the ultrasound room, bent over a small photograph, both with red eyes. Dean and Cas were on their feet immediately, and Sam smiled at them.

"It's a little girl, so far as the doctors can tell." Sam announced. Dean grinned and slapped his brother good-naturedly on the back.

"Congrats, Sammy. I'll ready the shot guns." He added, making Sarah laugh.

"Go on, it's your turn. We'll faun over your baby's picture next." She added, cradling the image of her daughter to her stomach, and pulling out her phone. Sarah was still in regular contact with her father. He'd been at their wedding, and had been ecstatic to discover he was getting a grandchild. Sarah was dialing him right now to tell him he was getting a granddaughter.

"Mrs. Cas Winchester? We'll see you know." A polite nurse said to the room at large. Dean grinned, dragging Cas into the room. She was shaking her head. No matter how much he might deny it, Dean loved going to these. When he'd first seen John's image projected on that blurry little screen, he'd teared up. He would later blame this on allergies and too-clean hospital rooms when Sam called him on it, but Castiel knew better.

Cas was situated on the squishy chair, the cold goop was slathered all across her swollen abdomen, and the machines started to whirl to life. The doctor moved the probe around a bit, projecting blurred, unrecognizable images across the screen. She paused on a particular shape.

"Well, looks like we have a little foot…" she said. Dean squeezed Cas's hand hard. She could hear his heart rate pick up, "And there's the rest of them!" she added, bringing a grainy, yet somehow beautiful, image of the little baby up on the screen. Dean not-so subtly wiped a bit of moisture out of his eye.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" the hunter asked. The doctor moved the probe a bit, scrutinizing the image.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you've got a little girl in there. Congratulations." She added. Cas grinned. It was nice to know modern medicine was sometimes as accurate as angelic intuition. She'd know they were having a daughter since she realized she was pregnant. Dean was chuckling.

"John's gonna be pissed. He wanted a brother." He said when Cas looked at him questioningly. She snickered too. Even the doctor joined in.

"Second child?" she inquired, checking a few more things (heartbeat, etc.) before shutting everything down and handing Cas a grainy photo of their daughter.

"Yeah. Our son was so set on having a little brother too." Dean replied. The doctor snorted, gave them a date for their next ultrasound, and sent them on their way. John was right in front of them as soon as they returned to the waiting room.

"Well? How's my brother doing?" he demanded. Cas chuckled.

"You're sister is doing just perfectly." She replied. John seemed to absorb this for a moment, before settling on a surprised expression.

"A sister?" he asked, mildly disgusted. Dean snorted.

"Just think, Johnny boy. You'll be able to threaten any boys who come sniffing around her with a gun!" Dean said. John brightened immediately at the thought. Cas shook her head at the both of them.

* * *

Seven Months Later (8 Months Pregnant)

"These kids need names." Sarah said one evening at dinner. The Winchester clan had been moved into their new (significantly larger) home for just over 2 weeks now. John had a bigger room, which pleased him to no end. They had ended up staying in Sioux Falls, so to be near 'Grandpa Bobby' (a name he couldn't seem to shake off, no matter how much he complained about it), and so they could all keep their day jobs as well.

"Girl names are hard." Dean complained. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I like Jessica!" John announced. Everyone else froze, eyes flicking over to Sam. Even all these years later, Sam still hurt over his first love.

"Jessica's a really nice name. Maybe we'll use it." Sam finally said, glancing over at his wife. She nodded, smiling at him.

"I always did like that name." she said, shrugging.

"Maybe a middle name?" Sam added. Sarah smiled.

"I like it. Something Jessica."

"Mary?" Dean said quietly. Sam eyed his brother.

"You don't want mom's name?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nah. I already got Dad. You deserve mom's." he replied with a shrug. Sam reached over, squeezing his brother on the shoulder. Nothing was said aloud, but having been so close to each other for so long, nothing had to be.

"Alright. Mary Jessica… feels like it's missing something." Sam finally said.

"Mary Jessica Winchester… no, I agree. Still missing something." Sarah replied.

"Ellen." Dean blurted. His brother looked at him again.

"Mary Ellen Jessica Winchester… perfect." Sam finally said. Dean gave his brother a small smile, before turning to his angel.

"Any ideas, Cas?" he asked. She glanced down at the table.

"I was maybe thinking… Jo? Or Joanna? We already have Ellen covered, so…" she said. Sam was nodding.

"A middle name maybe?" he suggested. Dean finally nodded, smiling.

"I like it. Jessie Joanna?" he tossed out. Cas stilled. She hadn't expected the Novaks (who were as much her family now as the Winchester's were) to be included.

"I think it's perfect, but it's still missing something." Sarah added.

"James." Cas mumbled. Dean eyed his wife.

"Jessie James Joanna Winchester. Sounds like a daughter of ours." He finally said. Cas positively beamed at him.

"I like to think so too."

* * *

About a month after the names of the two future Winchester women were decided upon, Cas went into labor early in morning on Friday, November 13. Dean would later complain that only his kid would have the shitty sense to be born on 'fucking Friday the 13th'. Jessie James Joanna Winchester came into the world just after one o'clock in the afternoon (thirteen hundred hours. Dean complained about this also), to very proud parents and an extremely excited older brother. John almost dropped her the first time he got to hold her, he was nearly vibrating with excitement. She was going to have her mother's (and two of her name sake's) eyes, everyone could just tell, and her father's light brown, straight hair. Cas couldn't keep her hands off the little thing, who was born healthy and strong (naturally. Being half angel will do that to a kid).

Just over two days later, around 11 o'clock on the night of November 15, Sarah went into labor. After a lot of sweat, screaming, and yelling at Sam, little Mary Ellen Jessica Winchester was born early in the morning on November 16, with a shock of fluffy blond hair.

Both girls got to go home on the same day, about a week after Mary was born. Dean was moderately certain his daughter was never going to touch the ground, since he seemed even less able to put her down than he had been able to put John down after he was born. Sam was more or less the same with Mary. More often than not, Sarah and Cas would peek into the living room to find bother Winchester brothers passed out on the couch, daughters clutched protectively in their arms, John snoozing between them.

And the house Angel decided she wouldn't want it any other way.


	11. This Is What Matters

**OKAY! So this chapter is the one with the actual, fairly graphic, and as descriptive as I could manage sex scene. One of mye reviewers from the onld story, TenIsTHEDoctor, had requested Dean and Castiel's reunion after Dean thought she had been killed when they took on the Leviathans. With Ten being such a loyal reviewer, and just so dang awesome, I couldn't tell her no. So then this happened. Like I said, there be p0rn ahead.**

**On a side note, I wrote this wayyyyyyyyyyy before the season 7 finale, or really any episodes that had anything to do with the Leviathan on the show (lets face it, the writers this season weren't so great, and left it all for the end), so I ade up my own way to kill 'em. It's not very specific or anything, simply becasue I knew anything I did would be different from the show. But really, I already shot the canon to hell, so what's the difference?**

* * *

Dean practically collapsed against the Impala, breathing hard, Sam and Bobby on either side of him. They watched as the business complex went up in flames, all three buildings of it and the parking garage to boot. Dean tried not to look at the parking garage. But he couldn't help it. His angel was about thirty feet underneath it…

* * *

_It felt like the End of the World all over again. Two brothers, an old drunk, and a Fallen Angel going up against the unimaginable. Only this time, instead of the Apocalypse, it was about 10 blood-thirsty Leviathan. Who were a little more than pissed to find out the Angel that let them loose had somehow managed to survive the destruction of its original vessel. They were extra peeved when Cas managed to implode one of them with her upgraded powers. Five of the remaining Leviathan had ganged up on the Archangel, and despite both her and Dean's best efforts, the Leviathan got the upper hand, slamming Cas through the pavement of parking garage, through five floors, and into the ground below, so far down, Dean couldn't spot her if he tried…_

* * *

"Dean… we should clear out." Sam finally said, breaking the long silence between the three Hunters. Dean shook his head, but climbed into the car regardless. He's done all he could…

* * *

_With a blood-thirsty roar, Dean took down the rest of the Leviathan in the parking garage, sprinting down all five floors, skidding to a halt at the edge of the crater created by his angel's fall. Dean looked around frantically, but all he could see was the endless black abyss._

_"Dean, we gotta go!" Sam snapped urgently, as more Leviathan came running from the main business complex. Wiping tears off his face Dean hadn't realized he'd shed, he lead the charge, taking down more Leviathan than he bothered to count. They deserved it. They took his angel from him. Again. Once was bad enough…_

* * *

Dean sat in the driver's seat, but didn't start the car. Hell, he didn't even put the keys in the ignition. He just watched the parking garage slowly, painfully, burn to the ground.

"Dean, son, do you need me to drive?" Bobby asked, from the back seat. Dean shook himself out of it, starting the Impala and ripping out of there. But he couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the rearview mirror ever two seconds, wishing there were two people in the back seat instead of just one…

* * *

_When it was all said and done, and the Head Leviathan lay dead on the floor, the Hunters wasted no time pouring gasoline on entire 3__rd__, 4__th__, and 5__th__ floors of the complex. As soon as the blaze was started, Dean hauled ass back to the parking garage, searching frantically for any sign of Castiel. For longer than they should have stuck around, Dean did whatever he could to try and locate the angel, while Sam yammered into the phone to Sarah, assuring her they made it out (mostly) intact, and asking what kind of anything they could use to find Cas._

_When the fire started to spread to the parking garage as well, Sam almost had to drag his brother out of there, Dean refusing to give up on Cas again._

* * *

Sarah was out the motel room door and in Sam's arms as soon as Dean cut the Impala's engine. Sam was murmuring reassurances into his girlfriend's hair. Dean didn't need to see Sarah's face to know she was crying. Castiel was her best friend, all but her sister, and they'd lost her. Dean paused in the middle of the parking lot. She was gone. His absolute worst fear had come true. Cas had stepped in, yet again, to save Dean's hide, and this time, she wasn't coming back from it.

Dean moved like a zombie across the parking lot, unlocking the door to the room he shared with Cas. He didn't notice the door swing shut behind him. His focus was all on the pile of clothes Cas had left in the corner of the room the night before, just before she threw Dean on the bed and had her way with him. A last, unspoken goodbye; just in case. Dean supposed it had been goodbye after all.

The hunter sunk down on the bed, his head in his hands. The sheets still smelled like her. It was like when Sam died all over again, only this time, there really was nothing he could do.

Dean wasn't sure how long he sat there, silent, angry, heartbroken tears tracking down his face, when he heard yelling from the room next door; Sam and Sarah's room. He was on his feet immediately, reaching for a gun, when the world turned upside-down again.

Gabriel appeared in the middle of his motel room, supporting a slightly battered, but still very much alive, Castiel. Dean let his weapon clatter to the floor as he rushed forward, getting his arms around the angel as fast as he could.

"Cas." He choked out, burying his face in the angel's hair. Gabe eased his arm out from around her, smiling at his sister and her human.

"I found her at the bottom of the chasm. She managed to get an SOS out before she passed out on me. Any longer, and we'd have lost her for real this time. They pumped her full of Leviathan goo. I only managed to just get it all out in time." The Archangel said quietly. Dean turned to look at him.

"Thank you, Gabriel." He said, with the most sincerity that had ever been directed at the ex-trickster. Ever.

"Not a problem, Dean-O. I'd drop everything and anything for Cassy." Gabe replied, stroking her hair once, "I'd have brought her back sooner, but I popped into Sam's room by mistake. Pretty sure your bro was about to get some." He joked. Dean snorted into Cas's hair. She tightened her arms around him reflexively.

"Gabriel, I love you, and I can never truly repay you for this. You gave me everything back. But right now, I need you to leave. Because I am five seconds away from throwing Dean down on the floor and fucking his brains out." She mumbled into Dean's chest. Gabriel chuckled.

"You're welcome, Cas." He said in response, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, and vanishing to wherever he went when he vanished. As soon as he was gone, Dean pulled Cas's head back and positively attacked her mouth. The angel gasped, allowing Dean to explore the insides of her mouth, tongues tangling together, breathing the same air as long as they could. Cas was more than happy to let the hunter take the lead, as he moved the two of them in the direction of the bed. They fell onto it easily, Dean being ten times as careful to keep his weight off the still-injured angel. He kissed her fiercely again, not even noticing when the tears returned to his eyes.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone." He mumbled into her skin, right where Cas's neck met her shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought it was over." Cas replied, pulling Dean's head back so she could look him in the eye. She arched her neck upward, gently kissing away the tears away from both of his eyes. Dean placed his lips on her forehead.

"Don't ever do that again." He mumbled.

"I'll try my best." Cas whispered in response, snapping her fingers, causing all their clothing to disappear. Dean growled out his approval, returning to plundering her mouth for all it was worth. Cas moaned out her approval, her breathing coming more and more ragged as Dean slowly kissed his way down her body, across her collar bone, all over both her breasts, along her stomach, a nibbled at her left hipbone, right on top of her delicious tattoo, until he was hovering over the little patch of curly hair at her center. He grinned a dirty smile up at her.

"Love you, Cas." He murmured, nosing his way into her folds. Castiel gasped loudly, wetter by the second, and twisted her fingers into his too-short hair. Dean lapped at her center, parting the petals painstakingly slowly, inching further into the wet, glorious heat. His tongue was working magic, causing the angel to fall apart in his hands.

"_Dean_." Cas moaned, shifting her hips closer, begging him for more. In response, Dean sucked on her little pearl, causing Cas to cry out, and her hips to buck wildly. The hunter put a steadying hand on her hip, continuing to lick and suck Cas through her sudden, mind-blowing orgasm.

When the angel came down from her high, she yanked the hunter up her body, smashing their lips together, reveling in the taste of her in his mouth. She snaked a hand down between them, not-so gently pulling on Dean's swollen cock.

"_Fuck_, Cas! I need… don't have a condom…" Dean was muttering incoherently into Castiel's mouth.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, need you Dean, in me, right now." Cas panted in response. Dean didn't need telling twice, quickly lining himself up and sheathing his cock into Cas.

They groaned in unison, and Dean began to rock his hips in earnest, Cas meeting him thrust for thrust. It didn't last long, it couldn't. It was quick and dirty and messy. And they needed it. Dean came so hard he saw spots, and Cas nearly passed out from her own orgasm. They breathed heavily in each other's necks in the aftermath, Dean still sticky and inside his angel, Cas with her hair all over her face. But it didn't matter, because they were both safe, alive, and in each other's arms again. And nothing about that was going to change any time soon.


	12. Dean: Mr Mom?

**I had more kid!fic feels, so I wrote this one-shot that details the first night Cas is away after John is born, leaving Dean alone to watch over their son. Let's just say, it doesn't real go smoothly for anyone involved.**

* * *

A frighteningly high-pitched wailing filled the quiet corridors of the Winchester house for the umpteenth time that evening. Dean had finally, _finally_ gotten John to lay down in his crib and fall asleep without Cas present, but the four and a half month old baby decided that 2 hours was much too long for his father, Uncle, and Aunt to have peace.

Dean groaned into his drink. This was the first night Cas had ever been away since John was born, and their son was not taking it well. He always had both his parents there whenever he went to sleep. He had been fussy all day, since Cas hadn't been home, and had almost popped Sam's eardrum when the younger Winchester had tried to hold him, the kid was screaming so loud.

Dean trudged back up the stairs, into the room he and Cas were currently sharing with their son. The wailing got louder and louder, until Dean opened the door. John had one little hand fisted around the crib bars, like he was going to attempt to climb out. His upset little face turned toward the sound of Dean opening the door. His crying then got a little quieter at the sight of his father, but by no means did it stop.

"Oh, Johnny. I know. I miss mommy too." Dean murmured, lifting his baby boy out of the crib and holding him to his chest. He bounced him a little, humming _Smoke on the Water_, causing John's cry's to die down to sad little whimpers. Dean reclined back on the bed, balancing John on his chest, wondering if it was a good idea to try and reach for his drink on the table a foot or so away. And maybe feed John a little bit of it to tucker the kid out…

"_Don't you even think about it, Dean Winchester!_" came a static-muffled voice from nowhere. Dean knew that voice. He'd recognize it anywhere.

"Cas?" he said, sitting up to look around. John had perked up as well.

"_Over here, Dean._" Cas replied. Dean whipped around to see the alarm clock blinking random numbers and changing colors.

"Cas, you're doing the radio thing again? I'm not dead, am I?" Dean joked lamely, just happy to hear the angel's voice. He had missed her, despite the fact that she'd only being gone for one day.

"_Not funny, Dean. I heard what you were thinking. No liquor around John until he's reached the human age of majority._" Cas chastised. Dean laughed softly, both at Cas's words, and at the fact that John had literally just passed out in his arms, apparently just the sound of his mother's voice enough to calm him down.

"Oh, Cas. I own you, like, a million." Dean replied, pressing a gentle kiss to his son's tiny head, before lowering him back into his crib.

"_… Why?_" the angel enquired. Dean smiled at the alarm clock as he reclined back on the bed.

"John missed you all day. He wouldn't go to sleep without his mom. Just hearing you calmed him right down." Dean replied quietly. Cas sighed happily.

"_I missed him as well. And I missed you. But I had to start assisting Gabriel eventually. We knew this was coming_." She said sadly. Dean sighed wistfully.

"Yeah Cas, I know. What did you even do today?" the hunter asked.

"_Gabriel had me giving the fledging's flying lessons._" She replied. Dean had to pinch himself so he wouldn't laugh out loud and wake John back up.

"Seriously? Angels actually have flying lessons?" he snickered. Dean could practically _hear_ Cas's scowled through the radio.

"_We… lost a lot of angels after the Civil War. New ones needed to be commissioned. We were not born with the ability to fly. I had to learn as well._" She retorted. Dean snorted softly.

"Really? And how long ago was that?" he teased.

"_Before dirt was invented, Dean. Gabriel laughed at me a lot today. He said that the most stubborn of his students deserved to see what it like to be the instructor._" She grumped. Dean actually laughed this time.

"Gabriel was your flying coach?" he chuckled. Cas sighed.

"_Yes, yes, it's very funny. Gabriel was __the__ flying coach. He taught all of us at one point or another…_" the angel trailed off unexpectedly, and the alarm clock suddenly returned to normal. Dean grew wary.

"Cas…?" he whispered to the room.

"Yes?" came the angel's voice from right behind him. Dean spun around quickly on the bed, breaking out into a massive grin when he spotted the angel. Wearing the white dress he'd bought for her right after she returned to him.

"Hey, angel." He murmured, leaning over to kiss her. Cas reciprocated easily, pulling back before they got carried away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Gabriel told me to 'get my feathery ass home to my human' when he saw me coaching flying lessons and talking to you at the same time." She finally said. Dean chuckled softly.

"Not a problem. I'm just happy to have you back."

"I'm happy to be home. 15 hours seem a lot longer than they used to be." Cas grumbled. Dean kissed her quickly in agreement. The angel vanished when he pulled away, reappearing at the side of the crib. Dean rose to join her.

"He was a pain all day. I'm pretty sure he almost made Sam cry." Dean muttered. Cas stifled a laugh, carding her fingers gently through their son's unruly dark hair.

"Gabriel may have asked me a few times if I was 'PMSing'. Apparently my attitude was less-than positive most of the day." She replied. Dean pressed a tender kiss to the angel's temple.

"Yeah, we all had a pretty crappy day. Something we should get used to, I guess." Dean replied, shrugging. John murmured fitfully in his sleep, rolling from side to side. Cas frowned a little, and placed a hand on his round little tummy. He relaxed immediately, but he also started glowing.

"Amazing." Cas whispered. Dean was trying very hard not to freak out at the fact that his son was glowing. _Freaking glowing_, like a damn flashlight.

"Hey, Cas, wanna fill me in?" Dean muttered.

"John's Grace has manifested." She replied, and the glowing receded. But then the lights in the room began to flicker ominously, illuminating two sets of wings; one large pair on Dean's angel, and a much, much smaller set on his son.

"He's got wings?" Dean murmured in wonder. Cas nodded, actual tears in her eyes.

"He's a true Nephilim. Half human, half angel. He's perfect." She breathed, leaning into the crib to press a tender kiss on her son's chest. Dean couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course he's perfect. Half of him is you." Dean replied, kissing Cas soundly on the lips. The angel smiled up at him.

"And half you. The righteous man and the Grace of an angel, wrapped up in one perfect little creation." Cas said.

"What's not to love?" Dean replied.


	13. Castiel and Jimmy

**Alright! So here, I have a little adventnure with Cas in Heaven. After writing Amelia and Claire back into my story at the birth of John, and then I went on to mention Cas having talked with Jimmy up in Heaven, I became slightly obsessed with writing that scene. So then I did, and it was really short. So I added another scene, from after John was born, where Cas return up to Heaven to visit Jimmy, bearing Claire and Ameila's greetings, and a suprise for her once-vessel. (note: the initial visit is just after they defeat the Leviathan, but before Cas realised she was pregant with John in the first place)**

* * *

Castiel hopped from place to place, trying to locate a single soul in this home of trillions. Gabriel had made a lot of changes after he took over the Heavens, one of which was how human souls spent their eternal rest. Instead of single, solitary Heavens containing nothing but memories, Heaven was now one large space, sectioned off into groups of people who loved one another on Earth. Massive sections with dozens, sometimes hundreds, of souls living out eternity together, side by side, as they did in life.

Castiel had even passed over the 'Winchester' Heaven. John and Mary were present, as well as their parents, Joanna and Ellen Harvelle, Pamela Barnes, Ash, Karen Singer, and countless others the Winchester brothers counted as friends, family, and allies. All waiting for the day they would get to see the world's most underappreciated hero's once again.

Despite her urge to stop in and say hello to old friends, Castiel had a duty to someone else. There was someone she needed to see above all others, and she had a feeling he would be hanging around in the area surrounding 'Winchester Land'. She spied him moments later, and appeared just to his left.

"Hello, Jimmy." She said softly. James 'Jimmy' Novak jumped out of his skin for a moment, whirling around to face the angel.

"Castiel!" he exclaimed, crushing her into an unexpected hug, "You're alright!" he added. Cas nodded when he pulled away.

"Yes, I managed to survive the Leviathan. I'm sure Jessie has told you everything." She added. Jimmy nodded.

"We were a little surprised when she turned up, our grandparents thought she really had killed herself. But once she explained, they understood. I understood. It was a good thing you did for her. She's happy here. She missed her mom and dad." Jimmy added. Cas nodded.

"I'm happy to hear it." She replied. Jimmy hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"Amelia and Claire…" he started slowly.

"Are alive and well. I just visited them a few months ago. They moved to Hawaii. They miss you." She added, looking away. She heard Jimmy stifle a sob, and then he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Can you… can you tell them I love them? And I miss them too?" he asked. Castiel nodded before he finished speaking.

"Absolutely. I'm sure they'd be very happy to hear from you." Cas replied. Jimmy gave her a stunning smile.

"Thank you, Castiel."

"It's the very least I can do."

* * *

Months later, Castiel was back in Heaven. She hadn't been there since she was welcomed back by Gabriel, after the defeat of the Leviathan. Turned out, pregnancy could ground even the most powerful of beings. John, Castiel's son, was just over three weeks old now. After getting him (and Dean) to bed for the night, she had resolved to make a quick trip back upstairs. She owed Amelia and Claire a favor.

A photo was tucked safely in the pocket of her leather jacket (an insistent gift from Dean. He constantly badgered her to wear it) as she moved through Heaven, finding Jimmy's own, personal little section much faster than she had the previous time. He walked out of the familiar house from Pontiac, sitting down on the front steps. Cas popped into existence beside him.

"WHOA! Castiel! You scared the hell out of me!" he exclaimed, slapping Cas on the leg. The angel shrugged, turning to face him.

"Claire says hello. And she loves you more." Cas said in lieu of a greeting. Jimmy's eyes got a tad glassy.

"She always had to have the last word." He mumbled, almost to himself.

"And Amelia says she loves you too. She hopes you're doing well." Cas added. Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks, Castiel." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"I brought you something." Was the angel's response. She reached into her jacket pocket, extracting the photograph she'd stored there earlier that day. Is showed Amelia, smiling softly at the camera, her right arm around Claire's shoulders. Claire was leaning slightly into her mother's touch, with a then one-week old John cradled in her arms. Castiel offered the picture to Jimmy, who took it with shaking hands.

"She's grown so much." He whispered. Cas said nothing, but placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I cost you seeing her grow up." Castiel finally managed after several long minutes of silence. Jimmy shook his head.

"I would do it again, if it meant keeping her from sharing my fate." He mumbled, then eyed the baby in the photo, "Who is that little guy? _Please_ don't say he's my grandson. Or I'll be the first dead person to have a heart attack." He added, laughing a little at his own joke. Cas shook her head.

"No, he's not Claire's son; he's mine." Cas replied, looking at her boy with fondness and love. Jimmy looked completely and utterly shocked.

"Your son? Who's the father? That hunter guy? Not the tall, lanky one, right?" Jimmy said, all at once and very fast. Castiel laughed and smiled. She projected an image of Dean into the air in front of them.

"No, not the tall one. Dean Winchester. The shorter of the two men who helped you out when I was… away, for a time." She replied. Jimmy nodded understandingly.

"You were so hot for him, like, all the time." He joked. Cas blushed, and Jimmy elbowed her in the side.

"I am… aware I was rather bad at hiding my feelings, especially from you. It appears almost everyone except Dean was aware of how I felt about him. We worked it out in the end." She replied, glancing over at the picture one more time.

"I can see that. He got a name?"

"John Gabriel Winchester." She replied, "After Dean's father and my elder brother."

"Gabriel… like the Archangel?" Jimmy asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, that Gabriel. He's been a great help. And he runs the Heavens now." She replied. Jimmy nodded, looking at the image of John again, more closely this time.

"He has my hair." He murmured. Cas grinned.

"Amelia pointed that out. He looks just like his father though, more so every day. A little, miniature Dean. But with your hair." Jimmy snickered.

"That is such a weird thought for me." He muttered. Cas shrugged.

"The trait for that hair was somewhere in Jessie's DNA," Cas replied, "Any children we have will be a little bit of Jessie's DNA, a little bit Dean, and a little bit me." Jimmy nodded.

"He's really cute." He added. Cas chuckled softly.

"Claire wanted to steal him when she first met him at the hospital, when he was born. She settled for being named his official babysitter." She said. Jimmy laughed.

"She always did like kids," He replied, "Thank you, for this. It's nice to see them again." Castiel nodded, and smiled.

"I can bring updated ones as often as you like. As soon as John turns seven, I'll be visiting Heaven weekly, to begin his training as an angel. You can even meet him, if you like." She replied. Jimmy grinned at her.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Castiel."

"Anything for you, Jimmy. Anything for you."


	14. Mary & Jessie's Big Day

**Remember, like, 10 chapters ago when I wrote Cas taking John to school? Well, I'm lazy and I like to recycle ideas. But this is Jessie and Mary's very first day of kindergarten, so it's a little different. Also, I just like making Dean and Cas and Sam and Sarah interact with their kids. ALSO, I gave Sam and Sarah another kid. You'll meet him in a sec...**

* * *

Jessie Winchester was very nearly vibrating in the backseat of her father's big black car. Her big brother was sitting next to her, and her cousin's, Mary and Robbie, were in the car behind them with their parents.

It was Jessie and Mary's very first day of school. Jessie had already attended one day of 'angel school' (as her father had taken to calling it) with her brother a month before. Her mom had promised to start taking her every Sunday, just like John, when she turned 7. Her daddy had made a face, mostly because of how much he missed mommy and John when they left on Sundays.

Today though, was the first day of human school. Dad insisted it wasn't as great as Uncle Sam made it out to be, and Aunt Sarah always told Mary that it would be a lot of fun. Jessie's mom said it would be a good experience, but mom was and Archangel of Heaven, so Jessie was pretty sure she had to say stuff like that. Uncle Gabriel told them to play a lot of practical jokes and talk back to the teachers, to 'make the institution of public school more bearable'. Mom had said not to listen to Uncle Gabriel.

Jessie was happy her big brother was with her today. His school started after her and Mary's, so he had wanted to come see them off. Her dad had laughed at him, citing his over-protective Winchester genes were setting in already, and he was only twelve.

The Impala slid easily into an open parking space in the school lot, Uncle Sam parking his smaller, 'douchier' (Dad's words) car beside it. Johnny sighed, looking up at the school he had just finished attending last year. Jessie almost ripped the seatbelt out of its buckle in her haste to get out of the car. Mary met her behind the Impala, and the two girl's grabbed hands. Their parents often joked about them being as good as twins, seeing as they did everything together, and Jessie had a tendency to finish Mary's thoughts (though, Castiel suspected that was her mind-reading ability making itself known).

Uncle Sam was holding on to Mary's little brother, Robbie, who was going to be two next month, while Mary's mom took her free hand, and Jessie mom took her own daughters free hand. Jessie daddy wrapped and arm around her mom's waist, while Mary's dad just followed along behind, carrying her brother. John walked with Uncle Sam.

John almost immediately spotted his old 2nd grade teacher, Miss Anderson, and rushed over to talk to her, while Jessie and Mary dragged their mothers and each other over to where the kindergarteners were gathering. The kindergarten teacher was the same lady that had taught John, and smiled upon seeing the familiar face of Jessie's dad.

"Dean Winchester, back again, huh?" the teacher, Mrs. Clark, joked. Jessie's dad snorted.

"We seem to have more kids that need educating. Thought we might as well dump them here." He replied. The older woman chuckled, while Jessie's mom elbowed him in the ribs, making Uncle Sam laugh. The kindergarten teacher glanced over at Robbie.

"Finally have some of your own to bring here Sam?" Mrs. Clark asked. Sam chuckled.

"I had so much fun bringing my nephew, thought I might as well try it out for myself. You get one now, and one in another three years or so." He adds. Mrs. Clark laughs, finally turning to her new students.

"And what are your names?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm Jessie James! And this is MJ." Jessie boasts proudly, making her dad laugh.

"Mary is a little shy. We were hoping school would help." Sarah said, running a careful hand through her daughter's messy, blonde curls.

"I'm sure it will. She seems to have a very caring cousin to look after her, right?" Mrs. Clark asked, turning to Jessie. She nodded eagerly, whipping her mass of straight, brownish-blonde hair all over the place. Cas tried in vain to sweep it back, but Jessie's hair had the tendency to refuse to cooperate. John rejoined his family then.

"Hi Mrs. Clark!" he greeted, smiling at his first teacher. She grinned back.

"Can't stay away, Johnny?" she joked. He shrugged.

"Gotta look out for my little sister." Was all he replied. The bell rang then, indicating it was time for the students to file in. Jessie whipped around, capturing her dad's legs in a hug.

"Miss you." She mumbled into his knee-caps. Dean smiled, running a hand through the hair that was so like his own.

"We'll be back before you know it." He replied, stooping down to hug her properly. Her mom hugged her as well, whispering quietly in her ear,

"Remember, sweetheart, no abilities." Jessie nodded.

"Yes mommy, love you." She replied, accepting a kiss on each cheek from both her parents. She even hugged Johnny, then watched as Mary extracted herself from her baby brother's firm grip, after hugs from her parents. Mary grabbed Jessie's hand, and they walked into school together, waving one last time to their family, before going off to start their first day.


	15. The Great Pet Debate

**The Winchester kids want a pet. Specifically, a dog. I always thought Dean would have a bit of a dog-phobia, what with him being ripped to shread by giant, evil hellhounds. And also from that time in 'Mystery Spot', when the Trickster (aka Gabriel) sticks Sam in a time loop, and Dean gets killed by that fluffy golden retriever. Anyway, this one-shot was bron from this idea. That Dean doesn't really like dogs all that much, I mean.**

* * *

"Hey, dad, can we get a…."

"So help me John Winchester, if you ask me again for a dog, I'm taking your keys for a week."

"But dadddyyyyyy!" Jessie whined. A vein pulsed in Dean's temple.

"I said no. Just like I've been saying no since John learned what a dog was. Eat your toast, the both of you." Dean replied.

"Dad, we are 17 and nearly 10 years old. I think we can handle the responsibility…" John bargained.

"Damn it, I said no!" Dean barked, pushing away from the table and storming up the stairs. Castiel popped into the kitchen two seconds later.

"You two were pleading for a canine again, weren't you?" she asked softly. Her two children nodded. The angel sighed.

"I don't get it mom. What does dad have against dogs? Uncle Sam too. They hate them. I don't understand." John complained, twirling his car keys in a matter startlingly similar to his father.

"You two know the story of how I met your father, right?" Cas asked slowly. Jessie nodded.

"You raised him from perdition." She recited perfectly. Cas smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Yes. And… you know how souls find themselves in hell?" Cas added.

"Yeah… if they haven't died, they bargain their souls to a crossroads demon… mom, this is like, elementary angel school stuff. It's elementary hunter stuff." John replied.

"Yes, I realize that John. You both know your father sold his soul, right? To save Sam?" she continued.

"Yeah… he spent four earth months in the pit, until you got him out." John replied.

"He hates when we talk about it…" Jessie added, glancing towards the stairs, like she was expecting Dean to be there glaring at the three of them.

"I know he does. He doesn't want you to know what he went through. He doesn't want you repeating his actions. I don't want you repeating your father's actions." Cas said. John nodded slowly.

"You left something out. Had our instructors leave something out." He inferred. Cas nodded slowly.

"I did. Your father requested it of me, and I couldn't say no. How do you think sold souls make their way down into hell?" she asked. Jessie furrowed her brow.

"Don't they just, you know, fly down? Like how souls get to heaven, or when bad people die normally?" she asked. Castiel shook her head.

"Not at all. You were told of the hounds of hell, were you not? Hellhounds?" she asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Sandalphon covered them when we learned about Crowley… they have something to do with it all, don't they?" John asked. Cas nodded.

"When the years on a bargained soul have come to term, the crossroad demon holding that souls contract releases the hellhounds, which then proceed to rip apart their victim, dragging the damned soul out of a lifeless, mutilated body, down to the torture racks of hell." Castiel said, blunt and to the point as always. Her children looked like they were going to vomit.

"… That's what happened to daddy?" Jessie whispered. Cas nodded and John swallowed nosily.

"That's why he hates dogs? Because a hellhound ripped him to shreds?" he asked.

"In front of your Uncle Sam. After he tried his hardest to save you dad." Cas replied.

"So, that's really why they hate dogs? Because of the hellhound?" Jessie asked quietly. Cas nodded.

"Because of hellhounds," Cas replied, nodding, "Because of the one that killed your father. Because of the pack that took down Ellen and Joanna Harvelle. And a little bit because of the golden retriever that managed to kill your dad when Gabriel stuck your Uncle Sam in that time loop, but that's a whole other story. But yes. That would be why your father refuses to get you a dog." She concluded. John was shaking his head.

"I'm never going to look at a puppy in the window the same ever again." He stated. Jessie snorted.

"Me neither. Maybe we should ask him for a fish." Jessie added.

"A fish, I could handle." Dean replied from behind them. The three Winchesters at the breakfast table turned to look at the hunter leaning in the doorway.

"You heard all that, huh?" Cas asked. Dean snorted.

"As soon as I realized you weren't in our room I knew exactly where you went. It's about time we told them anyway. They're old enough, and we can only have all the Angels of Heaven lie to them for so long." He replied, dropping a kiss on the top of his daughters head and taking a seat next to his wife.

"So… people who sell their souls get ripped apart by vicious hell dogs and dragged horribly down into hell when their contract is up?" John asked, for clarification. Dean took a long pull from the coffee he'd left on the table.

"Yup, pretty much. Hurts like hell." Dean added. His kids flinched.

"And you only had a year on your contract? Because the demons needed the righteous man down in the pit as fast as they could get him?" Jessie added. Dean nodded.

"The powers of Hell were very adamant about starting the Apocalypse as quickly as possible. If only my team had reached you sooner…" Castiel said, pausing when Dean put a hand on her arm.

"Hey. You did what you could. Not your fault I couldn't hold out."

"We've been over this before, Dean. It was not your fault."

"I know Cas, but…"

"No buts, Dean Winchester. Or you're in for a world of trouble." The angel said, glaring at him. Dean shut up, returning to his coffee and watching his children.

"You two argue like an old married couple." Jessie declared. Dean snorted.

"Well, we are married. And you mom's older than dirt." He said. Cas slapped his arm.

"Shut it, Dean." She scolded. The hunter chuckled.

"So, in conclusion… we're never going to ask for a dog again." John finally said. Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But we were totally serious about getting a fish."

* * *

Three weeks later, the Winchester family came home with a brand new, bright red fighting fish. Jessie christened him Frank, for lack of a better name idea. Dean though he was pretty damn cool, and Cas just smiled at her children's delight. John took on the role of primary caregiving, doing everything he could to keep the thing alive. Jessie just liked to look at it. Dean was just happy his kids had gotten off the whole 'dog' thing.


	16. Angel Sunday School

**This... is probably my favorite. I ahd always, ALWAYS planned to eventually do a big reunion story where Dean goes to heaven and sees everone again. But, I didn't want to, ya know, kill him off so soon into the sequel or whatever the hell this thing is that I'm writing. So then I thought: Cas takes her son to Angel Training every week. WHo says they can't stop by the 'Winchester' section of Heaven, and pay everyone a visit?**

**As you may have noticed from the one-shot where Cas goes to visit Jimmy, I changed Heaven in my fic from the canon. Instead of each soul being trapped in a little loop, they can intereact with the souls of their loved ones and friends and whatever. Becasue I liked that better and it's my fic, hahaha. ALOS, in my little world, you can see and Angel's wings in heaven. Becasue I have a bit of a wing!kink. And also because I really wanted to make up wing colors for Dean and Cas's kids.**

* * *

John Winchester was confused. It was Sunday. He was supposed to be leaving for angel school any minute, but both his parents were sitting at the kitchen table, looking twitchy, his father holding his almost 2-year-old sister in his arms. John frowned.

"Mom? Aren't we supposed to be going to Heaven for training?" he asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes. But your father and I wanted to talk to you first. You see, today's lesson has to do with the portion of Heaven where human souls reside." Castiel replied. John nodded.

"I know. Uncle Gabriel told me after sword-fighting last week. What's the big deal?" he asked. His dad shifted around in his seat.

"You have to walk among the souls, while you're invisible and while you're not. And your mom and I thought it would be… nice, if you walked visible with your family." Dean finally said. John blinked a few times.

"With Grandpa John? And Grandma Mary? And Ash and Ellen and Jo and Pam and everyone else?" John asked. Cas and Dean nodded.

"We didn't want to spring it on you unexpectedly. You are more than welcome to say no. Your deceased relations are aware of my relationship with your father, but they have no idea about you." Cas added.

"Your mother never had the opportunity to tell them, and after a while, we kinda ran out of ideas on how to tell my dead family I have two kids." Dean continued.

"So, if you want to, your lesson today can really just be a visit with your family." Castiel concluded. John smiled hugely at his parents.

"Really? I can meet Grandpa John and Grandma Mary? I can see all of them?" he asked. His parents grinned simultaneously.

"You can do one better," his father replied, pulling a photo out of his jacket, "give this to Grandma. I think she'd appreciate it." He added. John glanced down at the image.

It was a recent family photo, showing Grandpa Bobby sitting in the middle, mom and Aunt Sarah on either side of him. Mom was holding Jessie in her arms, his sister's big blue eyes looking interestedly at the camera, while Aunt Sarah was holding Mary, her fluffy blonde curls sticking out in every direction. John's father and Uncle Sam were standing behind their respective wives, seemingly poking at each other behind Bobby's back and laughing. John himself was sitting in front of Grandpa Bobby, cross-legged on the floor, grinning into the camera. Grandpa had forced them to take the photo at his last birthday party, grumbling about not having and pictures of the lot of them, and that he was dying soon and they should just get the picture thing over with. His father and Uncle had agreed, knowing better than to argue with the older hunter.

"They can have this in Heaven?" John asked curiously. His mother grinned.

"Yes. I am allowed to bend the rules a little once and a while. I think your Uncle Gabe would demote me if I didn't." she joked. Dean snorted, and Jessie looked up at him curiously, poking at her dad's throat where the new, interesting sound had come from.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Mom, come on! Let's go!" John exclaimed. His parents chuckled, and stood up from the table. His mom gave Jessie a kiss on the forehead, and his dad got a kiss on the lips. John made a face at them.

"Don't knock it till you've tired it, Johnny boy." His dad responded, messing up John's already disastrous hair, and giving him a one armed hug. John patted his sister on the head, and grabbed his mother's hand.

"We'll be home in time for dinner." Castiel said. Dean smiled, hugging Jessie a little closer, and waved them off. The mother and son duo vanished to the sound of wing beats a moment later.

* * *

Mary Campbell Winchester was enjoying her day. All her days in Heaven were enjoyable, but there was something about this day. She'd woken up in her family's old home from Lawrence, as always, next to her husband. John had kissed her lovingly good morning, and they'd gone about their usual morning routine. By midday, they were out in the massive yard (which was more like a football field) that connected their home with the homes of all their friends and family. The three Harvelle's were already present, as well as Pamela Barnes and Karen Singer. Ash was there as well, passed out under a tree. Mary took her usual seat in the grass, and was eventually joined by her own parents, as well as John's. In fact, it seemed like today, absolutely everyone was present. Something important was going to happen, Mary could just feel it.

She was proven right not even ten minutes after the group was joined by Agent Hendrickson and his wife. Mary spotted their unusual visitor first.

"Castiel!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the grass and pulling her son's angel into her arms. Cas hugged her back lovingly.

"Hello, Mary, John. Everyone." She added, smiling to the group at large.

"What brings you here, Cas?" Ellen Harvelle asked. Cas shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Well, I… and Dean, too, actually, have a… surprise. For all of you. I think." She finally managed to say. Everyone gathered frowned. Castiel never struggled for words. This was weird.

"Well? What is it, Cas?" Jo asked from next to her mother. Cas turned to her right, giving a small nod. A moment later, a kid materialized. He looked about ten years old, but he had a pair of grey-ish black wings protruding from his back. They weren't as big as Cas's colossal black appendages, but they were shaped the same way. That wasn't the most surprising thing about the little boy though. It was his face. The bright green eyes, the dusting of freckles across his nose, the familiar jut of his chin, shape of his forehead and sculpt of his cheekbones. He was a miniature version of Dean.

"This is John." Cas said simply. The boy blushed, looking down at his feet, though he continuously glanced up at his namesake. Samuel Campbell moved forward a little.

"John…?" the elder Campbell man asked.

"John Gabriel Winchester." Cas added. Mary's eyes started to water.

"Is he…?" she asked. Castiel nodded, a small grin creeping across her face.

"He is our son. Mine and Dean's. And he has something for his Grandmother, don't you John?" Cas asked, turning to her son. He looked up at him mom, then turned to look at Mary. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a photograph.

"This is from my daddy." He said quietly, eyes moving quickly over his Grandma's warm features. She bent down to take it from him. When Mary saw what the photo was of, she started to cry in earnest. Her husband leaned over to have a look.

"Well, I'll be damned." The old hunter mumbled. Mary was smiling through her tears, running a finger over her son's laughing, grown up faces. Then she noticed what was in the arms of the two women in the photo.

"You have more children?" she asked, breathless. Castiel smiled.

"Yes. That's Jessie James Joanna with me, and Mary Ellen Jessica with Sarah." She replied. Jo came flying forward to hug the angel.

"You named your kid after me?" she asked. Cas laughed and hugged her back.

"Of course. Sam named his daughter after your mother." She added. Ellen was standing on Mary's other side, tears in her eyes as well, as she looked at the two boys who saved the world, and what'd they'd managed to accomplish and build since then. Jessica Moore was standing behind Mary, smiling hugely at Sam. She was beyond happy that he'd finally, _finally_ found someone worth being with. And she was ecstatic and honored that he'd named his little girl partly after her.

"So, you and Dean have two, and Sam and Sarah have one?" Mary asked, passing the image off to Ellen and Karen Singer so she could wipe her eyes. Castiel nodded.

"Yes. But Sam and Sarah are trying for another." She added. Mary lit up, and John made a quiet gagging noise. Cas scowled at him, and older John laughed.

"He looks just like Dean." He commented. Cas snorted.

"Of course he does. I carried him for nine months and went through the torment of human birth for him. Naturally, he had to look like his lazy father. Except the hair. He's got hair like my first vessel." she replied, running a hand through the unruly locks. John swatted it away, looking embarrassed.

"Your first vessel, the dude?" Jo shouted from across the field. She and Ellen snorted.

"Yes, Jimmy. We named Jessie in his honor." Elder John was laughing.

"My Dean having feelings for a man angel? How did that go?" he chortled. Castiel rolled her eyes.

"Exactly how you think it went." She replied. Glancing down, she noticed her son was missing. Looking up, she saw him talking to Hendrickson and Ash. Two of his personal idols. She chuckled.

"He really does look like Dean did at that age." John mused. Mary smiled sadly.

"I'm sure our son wasn't nearly that handsome." She joked, and John laughed.

"I guess it is true what they say, about liking your grandkids better than the first set." He replied. The family photo had found its way back to Mary at this point. She looked at her little Sammy's daughter.

"She's got hair like me." She murmured. Castiel nodded.

"We decided on names before we knew what they were going to look like. Sam was very happy with his and Sarah's selections when we realized Mary was going to be a curly blonde." She replied. Mary grinned, and looked over at Jessie.

"She looks just like you. But that's Dean's hair. If we'd ever let it grow that long." She added, making John snort.

"She hardly ever touches the ground. Dean's always holding her." Castiel replied. Mary teared up again.

"Of course. My son, the affectionate daddy. Who'd have seen that?" she asked.

"Not me." John replied, and his wife elbowed him. Cas glanced up, looking for her own son. He was currently being smothered by Ellen, Jo and Pam, while trying to talk to Samuel and Deanna Campbell. All while Gwen and Christian Campbell were trying very hard not to laugh at him. His little wings were twitching all over the place. Cas noticed Mary and John were watching him as well.

"So… he's an angel?" John asked. Cas nodded slightly.

"Half. He has wings, and powers. His power will never be as strong as a full angel, but he is still very gifted. He'll age normally. His children will have hardly any angel in them at all. Though his blade is very similar to my own. Gabriel suspects it is due to my high ranking." Castiel replied.

"My grandson can handle a sword? At ten?" John asked, sounding very impressed.

"He can also smote demons with his mind." She added. John laughed.

"He's a Winchester, alright." John declared. Castiel felt her heart warm. Dean would be glad to hear of his father's affection for their son. Just as Cas was thinking that, her John made his way over, looking sheepishly up at his grandparents.

"Hello." He said, eyes raking over his grandfather's face.

"Hi sweetheart." Mary replied, crouching down to his level. John hesitated for a second, and then wrapped his arms around her. Mary hugged him tightly, overjoyed at the chance to even meet him. John's little wings ruffled in happiness.

"Tell your daddy we said hello, alright? And that we love him very much." Older John said gruffly, before crouching down for his own hug. Castiel couldn't help but grin as she watched her son attempt to wrap his grandparents up in his wings. They couldn't even reach Mary and her husband's shoulders.

"Tell your Uncle Sammy that as well. Especially from me." Mary added. John nodded, his startlingly familiar green eyes serious about his task. Mary couldn't help herself; she kissed the tip of his nose. John didn't protest in the slightest.

"Did you like the picture Grandma? Daddy said you would." John asked. Mary felt the tears start back up again, both at the mention of her little Dean and at being called 'Grandma'.

"I love it, John. I'm going to put it up in our house." She replied. The little boy cracked a genuine smile, and hugged his grandparents again. Castiel smiled at the sight.

"I hate to be a downer, but Dean is expecting us home for diner in 10 minutes." Cas said when John pulled off his grandparents. Everyone else had gathered around John at this point.

"Dean cooks?" the elder John asked. Castiel snorted.

"Sarah cooks. Dean lights grilled cheese on fire." She replied. Her son laughed.

"And he also turns KD into a gooey mess." He added, making everyone laugh.

"I'm going to make fun of him so bad for that one day." Jo says. Cas snickers.

"I'll see all of you soon." She said. Mary gave her daughter (angel)-in-law hug, and then Cas hugged basically everyone else. John as well, saving his grandparents for last.

"We'll see you soon, alright darling?" Mary said. John nodded and hugged her again.

"Love you." He replied, directing it at both his grandmother and grandfather. Mary got misty eyed, and John sniffed obviously. Cas took her son's hand, they waved one last time, and a moment later, they were back in the Winchester kitchen. Dean got up from feeding Jessie, planting a loving kiss on Castiel's lips.

"Hey you two. How was it?" he asked, turning to his son.

"Grandpa told me to tell you that he and Grandma say hello, and they love you and Uncle Sam a lot." He recited. Dean froze in relative shock for a second, and then he smiled.

"My dad said that?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else. Cas nodded.

"He did. They all loved John, by the way. Ash wanted to give him a beer, but Ellen wasn't having any of that." She replied. Dean chuckled.

"Damn, I miss them." He mused. Cas kissed his cheek, and John hugged his father around his waist.

"You've got us now." John mumbled into his dad's stomach. Jessie squealed her approval from behind them.

"Yeah, yeah I sure do." Dean replied with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, back up in Heaven, Mary Winchester had found the perfect frame for her new photo. She placed it in the center of the mantle, so every time she went to leave her house, she was able to catch a glimpse of the bright smiles on her precious boy's faces, and remember the beautiful lives they managed to create.


End file.
